The Bar
by Devon-Demon
Summary: Spin off of The club by ShinjiHiroku (This ended once but now I'm continuing it if people want) Check out the poll on my profile. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The Bar-Chapter 1

"Ser!" My Serperior screamed in my ear, she sounded worried, which made me leap outta bed despite the fact that I still had my morning tent. "Peri?" is all my pokemon said at my sudden moves. I had then relized I had my morning tent. "Fuck" Was the last thing my Serperior heard before the Thump thump thump of my feet darting to the bathroom "Rior! Ri! Serper!" was the only thing I heard other than me pissing. "I'm using the bathroom Serpentess, I'm fine!" Yep That's what I named my Serperior, Serpentess. We first met on a Christmas day about three years ago… "Seerrrrr?" Serperior intrupted my thoughts Probably because I was just standing in the bathroom with my pants down not even pissing. "What? Oh uhh… Woops? Eh heh heh, I forgot I was in here!" "Perior…." She replied in a rolling-your-eyes kind of tone. I did my bathroom business and walked out. "PERIOR!" Serperior yelped as she covered her eyes with her tail. That's when I noticed that I was walking around in just my underpants. "Pbbbft! Crap! Ah hahaha ha ha haha haaa…" "PER!" I obviously pulled up my jeans and went back to my room. "Sorry!" I said before I shut my door. I sat down in front of my Laptop in the middle of my room floor and got to work. Im an 18 year old guy who spends most of his time on the computer but that's because I get paid for it. Im a battle simulation designer It doesn't pay much but it's enough to cover the bills get food the basics. Im a tall in the middle of skinny and fat kinda guy not to buff not to weak. Kinda tan. My hair and eyes are kinda weird. My hair is like THE darkest anything I've ever seen and my eyes are in second place or close to it, they're supposed to be brown. When I give people a look with my eyes half open and a ticked expression they tend to freak out most of the time. "Ser! Serperior!" I open my eyes to find my pokemon directly in front of me with a scared look on her face. That sent me into a state of half instinct kinda thing. I Grabbed my blue knife-thingy ready to fight anyone who made serperior have an expression like that. She was practically NEVER scared, and she was obedient, she knew my rule of no one except me allowed in my room unless I invite them in or the circumstances are critical. I definitely didn't invite serpentess into my room and the look she gave me when I saw her in my room told me something was wrong. Seriously wrong. I darted downstairs and silently crept to the wall to hide because what I saw scared the living fuck out of me! But I couldn't let Serpentess know that so I acted super macho and had her wait things out. What I saw in my kitchen was a big black BLOB. It wasn't a pokemon Just a fucking BLOB! No mouth no hands, no arms no legs no eyes no ears just BLOB! I yelled loud and charged at the blob like an idiot, with my weapon. Im actually pretty good at fighting with knives, swords and the like. But when that thing uhh faced me? I Flinched before I struck a solid hit on it and that was my fuck up. Right when I flinched It sent me hurtling through the air WHAM! Right into the wall. I didn't stop there I tried again and again. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! More failed attempts at hitting it. I looked up at the corner where Serpentess was hiding and saw she wasn't there! "SERRRR!" Was all I heard and when I looked up all my fear was lost and was replaced by pure rage.

It. Had. Serpentess.

_Slice! Hack! Slash!_

That was all I remember hearing before catching my Serperior from falling to the ground. Well that, and my psychotic blood-curtailing scream. Shortly after that _Thud! _Blackness. I could hear my serperior yelling in the distance yet I knew she was right next to me. Crap. 1 Im dying. Or 2 Im just losing concioussness. Hopefully choice 2. I dialed 911 one from my cell phone which I had grabbed out of my pocket after I caught Serpentess. After that I was down for the count.

I woke up to some girl I never met asking me if I was alright. "Who the heck are you?" I said with an eyebrow raised as I sat up. "Urghh!" I exclaimed as I had a sudden burst of pain in my left rib cage. "Hey! You shouldn't try and move!" The girl said. " What the hell are you tal-Arghh! Damn it!" I yelled aloud. "Hey! Knock it off! You're going to reopen your wounds!" She said with a annoyed tone.

Who the hell is this chick? I thought What the hell am I doing here? Where is HERE anyways? Why am I in so much pain? If serpentess was here she wouldn't be so annoyed. Seprentess WASN'T here. Oh geez. Oh fuck. Oh fucking shit. Oh my fucking Zekrom, AKA: omfg PLEASE let her be ok! My heart was racing, my brain was flooding with thoughts of what could have happened to her. "Where am I? Where's my Serperior? Is she alright?" I demanded. "You're in the pokemon center your Serperior is fine she just had a few scrapes and bruises, unlike YOU." She said with a hint of attitude and major boredom. I decided to just rest and recover. If I sleep more I can recover faster I think. So I went to sleep. With a nurse watching me, I think. I just remembered something. I never made breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bar-Chapter 2

"Ugh…. What the hell?" "Ser!" I woke up with a feminine grass-type Serpent Pokemon in my face. My Serperior, Serpentess. "Serpentess! Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" I exclaimed as I hugged the regal grass snake. "Ser! Rior! Perio!" She exclaimed. Oh yeah I forgot she speaks pokemon language not human language, woops. "Uh…What? I can't speak pokemon." I said. Her reply was a roll of the eyes. "Eh heh heh heh." I chuckled.

"Well looks like you've recovered." Came a slightly familiar voice. I looked past a happy faced Serpentess to see the same nurse from when I first woke up standing in the doorway looking at me and my pokemon with suspicious eyes. Thank Zekrom I didn't have a boner at that time. "Am I allowed to leave and go home now?" I asked with a quizzical look. The nurse just kept staring at us, and the look was kinda creeping me out. If she was waiting to see if I would get an erection she wouldn't get to because the way she was watching us made me doubt I could get it up. Her Brown eyes just gazing, directly at me and my Serperior, with her blonde hair was a pretty awkward moment to go through. After several minutes of awkwardness I cleared my throat and decided I would leave. I started to sit up with my pokemon standing – if that's what you call it. – next to me and announced my departure. She just kept staring. What the heck! It was really getting to me so I slipped out of the room fast while Serpentess followed close behind.

I checked the time on my watch as I left the pokemon center, It said 5:42 I wondered what day is was and used my cell phone, It displayed Wed, March 21, 2012. Holy crap! It was four days later than when I got up that morning, when things went crazy. Sense it was the 21st I missed my dead line to make the battle simulation. No bonus seventy-five bucks for me, Drat. When we arrived home I went to my room this time I left my bedroom door wide open, and checked my banking account. I have a bank thing that lets me check my account online anywhere. I looked at the screen and I was horrified at the amount of money shown. $1000 Barely enough to cover all the bills! What the hell? Then I remembered the Pokemon center. They charged me. Damn asses. Just then I thought of becoming a pokemon trainer as a side job. It would be just me and Serpentess and we would have a few battles to earn some more money. We really needed it now... No! I don't want to put Serpentess in harm's way. I decided to turn the computer completely off and go for a walk. "Serpentess, I'm going to go for a walk lock the door when I leave will you?" No reply. Ok, weird. I went to investigate why she wasn't replying. I crept back upstairs into her room and peered through the door to find her sitting down on her bed. I heard a noise that sounded like a pokemon crying and sure enough I was just hearing things. Yep I'm recovered. I silently re-closed the door and then knocked. "Ser? Ri!" She said in a depressed tone. I opened the door again this time so she would notice. "Hey Serpentess How's it going?" I asked as I sat next to her. She just smiled and rolled her eyes at me. She knows I can't speak pokemon. She noticed I had my sweatshirt and shoes on again because she looked at me with a puzzled look. "I'm gonna go for a walk ok? Will you lock the door when I leave?" I requested to her. She didn't really want me to leave, It was made apparent by her eyes and the way she nodded. As I left her room I noticed a strange minty smell. Probably just my Imagination, I shrugged it off and left.

As I was marching down street after street I didn't consciously watch where I was going my mind took over that. I just walked around obliterating my brain as I tried to think of a way to earn more money without endangering me or my pokemon.

"Excuse me young man, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

A voice called to me, jarring me out of my thinking. I looked around to find an old guy sitting on a bench in the park. I twirled around to see who he was talking to. No one there. "Me?"  
"Yes you. Who else would I be talking to?"

Okay I'm talking to a crazy older man in the park. So NOT on my "to do" list.

"Crazy? I highly doubt that."

Wait. What? What the hell?

"What the hell what?"

Could he be…

Pbbbft.

"Excuse you."

"THE FUCK!"

I was about to dart away from the old dude when he said "Hmph! I thought I had a fellow questioner here."

"Hey! That's my term!"

"Hohoho! Come, Sit."

Sitting next to the old guy wasn't what I wanted to do after that event but I did, to be polite.

"So my good lad, have you heard of…"

The old man kinda drifted off in the middle of that sentence so I was clueless as to what he was talking about until he whispered "The Bar?"

The Bar was basically a place where all pokephilia-addicts could go and fulfill all their perverted pokemon fantasies, and vice versa. It was so secretive it was believed to be just a pokephiliacts dreams turned rumor. It was investigated for years with no evidence that it existed so everyone quit trying to find it. I actually searched for it for a good year and a half before turning to more important matters, and turned up empty handed.

"Of course you did. Did you think it would be easy to find? And Yes It exists." Said the old man obviously probing my mind again.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I replied.

"Then use this card it should tell you what you need to know." Said the old man as he pulled a card out of his pocket. I reluctantly took the card as the old man got up and walked away saying his "escort" was here. When I looked over towards him I saw a shape moving in our direction I identified the shape as a pokemon. One I never saw before. I kept my mind closed around the pokemon in case it was a psychic-type and to keep the old guy out too. I was going to go home and then inspect the card but instead I darted home while reading the card to myself. On onside it had uh… directions? On the other it had in underlined letters;

".com" What the HELL kind of web address is THAT? (Emphasis on the words "hell" and "that") I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bar-Chapter 3

"Serpentess! You awake yet?" I called as I waltzed into the kitchen with a somewhat happy look on my face. I turned around to see her try and get a look at what I was doing in the kitchen without me noticing, and we almost kissed. My palms started to sweat for a little while as we both stared into each other's eyes. Our lips micrometers away from one another. If either one of us were to lean forward we would be kissing, which would be against the damn laws, which would consider it to be pokemon "abuse". Yep that's what I have to deal with and it blows major chunks! Even if the pokemon was 110% willing it was still "abuse". Damn asses. That made a light bulb click on above my head.(not really) I never Inspected the card thoroughly. It was probably a bad idea to check it out in front of Serpentess I taught her to read human writing and if she saw the card she would try to read it too. So I decided to distract her with something. I moved my face away from hers the tense moment being broken (phew!) and went to make breakfast. This morning I was happy because I figured out how to do my job on the go, I just had to use my game boy! It was like I was taking my computer with me wherever I went, which was pretty useful so I kept it in my pocket all the time with a set of batteries charging in my room and another set in the game boy, Luckily I had four rechargeable batteries and my game boy needed two, so I had one pair recharging while using the other. I headed out to go for a "walk" as I told Serpentess, but I was actually going to investigate if the bar actually existed or not.

As I reached the end of the cards instructions I looked up to find… nothing at first but then I saw something shine in the distance and I obviously checked it out, and it was a metal door! I couldn't believe it. It really existed! I was hoping it did anyways. As I opened the door what I saw was a blank room, until I walked past that I was feeling crushed because it wasn't the bar but what I saw in the room afterwards left me with my mouth open like I was about to use a hyper beam attack. It was an enormous orgy of humans and pokemon together! It didn't seem to end. I had no idea what to do so I just explored hoping I wouldn't get noticed. But unfortunately, I did and It was by a pokemon that was about 4' tall maybe an inch less, had a long gooey tongue, a tail and was pink. It was a Lickitung.

"Lick, Licki,Tung?" It said to me but I couldn't understand what it was trying to ask me.

"Um… What? I can't speak pokemon." I said looking down at the pokemon.

At that the Lickitung turned around, and gestured for me to follow, so I did. After a long walk I was led into a big room, which was painted a darkish hue of blue. My favorite color. In the center f the room was a desk and two spinning computer chairs, one on each side one was occupied while the other was empty.

"Thank you Hannah, you are dismissed." A voice said, seemingly coming from the occupied chair.

Dismissed? What is this? A military camp or something? I hope not.

"Please take a seat" it said and my legs hurt a little so I gladly did.

"Hello, My Name, is Max." The speaker said as he turned around in the chair to face me.

"Max? Ok Hi Max Nice to meet you. I'm" I started before Max interrupted me by saying "I know who you, are Devon." Whoa, creeper much?

"Wait you what? That's creepy." I said, Max didn't look that much older than me. He seemed to be about in his 20's and his irises were a sparkling silver color. Cool. His voice was calm and relaxed but yet serious at the same time.

"Here these are for you." Max stared as he pulled out some stuff from under his desk and set them in front of me. What he set down was another card, and some kinda of headphone looking thing. I examined the card it had a number on it.  
"Enter that number into your phone." He ordered. Pffft, Who do you think you are bub?  
"That would be my cell phone number, I am the "bartender" here." He announced. At that I turned at him really confused with what I was doing here, how he knew my name, what the headphone thing was, what was his last name, why were his irises silver, along with a bunch of other stuff. I entered his number into my cell, and handed him the card back.

"What is this thing?" I asked as I picked up the headphone thingy.

"That is a pokemon-human language translator." What! These are supposed to be like $10,000 and he's just giving it away like that? But then again he was probably super rich due to all the money he got from being the maker of this place. I just stared at the translator, speechless.

Max continued explaining what the bar was about, but I wasn't really listening. He told me who his pokemon were.

Hannah-the Lickitung from before-

Ashley

Brittany

Sarah

Sue

Carla

He explained that I could fuck pokemon without fear of getting in trouble,(duh) I could listen to what pokemon were saying and stuff, I zoned out and thought about how I was going to explain the translator to Serpentess. I decided not to tell her, yet.

I was escorted back to the entrance with the orgy going on and said I could stay as long as I wanted, but no one gave me a friggin map!  
I decided I would just walk around a bit and try to make a mental map. After about half an hour I got tired and sat on a nearby couch. I was totally lost, and slightly tired. I decided to relax on the hopefully clean couch for a bit. I closed my eyes and began to relax. Within minutes I was approached. I slightly opened my eyes to see a tall dark blue figure hovering over me. I opened my eyes a tad bit more to get a better look at the being who had approached me. It was a Lucario. Max told me to make a list of pokemon I wanted to have sex with and I did. I made it so the top were the pokemon I wanted to do most. There were at least 50, if not more, total. I saved it as a note on my cell phone. It just so happens that a Lucario was #15 on my list.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, there" the Lucario replied, its voice strong, powerful, yet soft, gentle, and feminine at the same time.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Be my guest." I Replied.

As she sat I noticed that she didn't have a chest spike like most other Lucario. I didn't care, she was still hot.

"So what's your name, dark eyes?" She asked me.

Dark eyes? That's original I thought.

"Devon, what's yours good-looking?" I replied holding back a faint smile at my little "good-looking" comment.

She looked at me and said "I'm Carla."

Where did I hear he name again? Crap! It was like 30 minutes ago!

"You mean as in Max's pokemon Carla?" I asked her.

"Yep that's me alright." She answered.

"Oh, Ok" I said.

"Why? Something wrong?" She questioned.

"Nope." I Announced

"So, what are you doin here? Are you waiting for somebody?" She quizzed me.

I shook my head no, and tried to think of some good lines to use. Nothing. Total brain fart.

"Are you bored? I'm really bored. Wanna do something "fun"?" She said, emphasis on the word "fun".

"What did you have in mind?" I asked staring at her.

"Ohhh, I don't know _something._" she said seductively. Ok major turn on there.

"Sure." I said as I nodded.

"This place seems kind of crowded don't you think? Let's go somewhere _private._" She whispered in my ear.

"Ok. Lead the way." I agreed.

I followed Carla out of the giant orgy-filled room into what I guessed to be a hall, and had like twenty turns every which-way, until we arrived at our destination. We had stopped in front of an average door when Carla said "Here we are Dark eyes." I looked around as she opened the door to reveal a plain bedroom. I entered the room, and the Lucario named Carla closed the door behind me. I turned to face her when she suddenly pushed me on the bed. It startled me because I wasn't paying attention until she pushed me. Even during the trip to the room I was focused on something else when I should have watched were we went so I could find the way out. Instead I was walking directly behind her the entire time just gazing at her ass. That obviously gave me a major hard on which wasn't a bad thing at the time. She wasted no time taking off my jeans, and boxers after she pushed me. Seconds later I felt a soft, furry, paw, pulling my shaft. I glanced down at Carla and saw her stroking up and down my length. She kept stroking me for a few more moments until I felt something moist and slippery around my member's tip. I looked down to see that she had started to stick my manhood into her mouth. As she slowly went down my shaft, one of her paws was still stroking up and down on my member. Unfortunately I'm the kind of guy who doesn't get out of his house that much and doesn't really "get it" that often, so I'm pretty inexperienced. But I could always practice. I slightly began to squirm as she slowly took more and more of my manhood into her mouth, while stroking it the whole time. She continued to suck, and stroke my member as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue wrapping around and stroking it gently up and down the entire length of my cock. I didn't want this to end anytime soon. She continued at a steady pace until I felt my orgasm nearing.

"S-Shit. C-Carla I-I-I'm gonna…" I stammered as she sucked and stroked my shaft more feverishly. I couldn't hold it. I shot my load straight down her throat. I squinted as my seed-which she feverishly swallowed- shot down her throat…

Sorry readers but I'm going to stop writing here. Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The Bar-Chapter 4

I opened my eyes up look up at the ceiling of my boring room. I examined my alarm clock which was beeping like a freaking bomb ( scaring the crap out of me at first ) on my stand next to my bed. As I clicked the button that said "off" I glanced at the time. Half past noon. I had been asleep ever sense 10 last night, the time I usually went to bed on Wednesdays. Weird I don't usually sleep this late. But that was before I went to the bar. As I got up out of bed to use the bathroom I noticed that my door was slightly open and a pair of eyes were watching me. I recognized the eyes as a good friend's, Serpentess'.

"Hey, What're you doing?" I asked as I trotted over to the door. She was silent as she slithered away from the door so I didn't kick her in the face on my way to the bathroom. I forgot I had the translator in my ear still. Shit, I hope she didn't notice, it was pretty small. After I pissed, this time not forgetting to pull my pants up, I sprayed the bathroom with air freshener, left the door open and started to make some breakfast. "Hey, Serpentess, you hungry? I'm making breakfast." I announced. I took a look behind me an saw her sitting at the table, nodding when she saw me look at her. I looked in the fridge for some stuff to make breakfast. Not much there, or in the bank. Fuck. Vrrrrrrrrm! My cell phone vibrated in my left pocket. Did I sleep with it in there? Oops. I paused to see why it went off. I had a text. From Max, figures. I decided to read it, it saying that he needed to see me, and that Hannah would escort me when I arrived. I replied with; "Can't now making b-fast for me and pkmn." I hope he knew what I meant by that. Shortly after I sent it he replied back with "Kay". So I closed my phone, stuffed it into my pocket and pulled out the last off the eggs from the fridge, to make an omelet. Hopefully.

The omelet's turned out okay. Well that's what I guess Serpentess thought. She didn't make a face about the way they tasted. After that I went to my room to see how much money I had left in the bank. Last time I checked I had $1000 plus the $200 I had in my wallet. When I accessed my bank account the balance was $300,000. I staggered at first but then I denied that as being true, so I refreshed the page. Still $300,000. I refreshed it again and again each time it was still $300,000.

"How the hell?" I thought out loud. After two thousand hours of staring at the screen I figured out how I got all that money. Max, you dirty son of a bitch, Thanks! I HAVE 300,000 DOLLARS! I checked my game boy in my right pocket- I sleep with that in my pocket too? Jeez.- I saw that I had a message from my boss. I finished it within minutes and headed out to go see Max. I said "see-ya" to Serpentess and headed out. I forgot I normally don't leave my house that often. Crud. When I arrived at the bar Hannah the Lickitung, wasn't here yet so I sat on a couch and relaxed as I waited. Not long after I closed my eyes I was approached, not by Hannah, or Carla who called me "Dark eyes" but by a random Pokémon. As I parted my eyes to see who it was I just saw that it wasn't two-legged, but four-legged instead. I opened my eyes more to get a better view of the Pokémon. It turned out to be a Mightyena. The bite Pokémon was about 3'06" tall, 3 inches more than most Mightyena. I opted not to say hello this time, but the Mightyena spoke first anyways, so it didn't matter.

A feminine voice came from the Pokémon, thanks to my translator, it said "Hey there." I'm not the kind of guy who would just ignore a lady, so I greeted her back with a simple "Hey."

She kind of didn't like that I'm guessing because her voice changed slightly to a more annoyed tone. Crap. Don't blow it Devon. I thought to myself. At this point my eyes were fully open and, she seemed mesmerized by them, but eh, whatever. "This seat taken?" She asked. I replied with "Not at all." and patted the seat next to me. The dark Pokémon sat directly to my left. "So, are you new here?" She asked as she gazed into my eyes. "I kinda am actually." I answered, tempted to reach out and pet her fur. Awkward moment that would have been. Her answer was "Ahh, then I'll guess you need someone to teach you how things work around here, right?" I didn't flinch as she dragged one of her paws that was resting on my chest, down to my zipper area. "I would if I wasn't waiting for someone." The disappointment clear on her face as she frowned but that faded quickly and was replaced with a seductive smile as she said "Well then, need any help passing the time?" Mightyena was nummmbberrr, 22 on my list if I remember right.

"Well maybe ju-" was all I managed to say before she brought her snout to my lips, as she brought us into a deep kiss, while positioning her body on top of mine. She was just starting to get into it when a voice from behind her said "Bridgette." Just then the Pokémon broke the kiss as she turned to look at who was calling her name. I took a peak past her and saw it was the Lickitung from before, my "escort". Damn it, she had terrible timing. "I'm busy here big mouth, go away would you?" The dark bite Pokémon growled at the Lickitung. "Max need's him." Hannah replied, just as calm and collected as Max was, maybe a little less. "What? NOW?" Bridgette snapped. Hannah just nodded. The canine Pokémon that was sitting on top of me howled in frustration as she got off of me and started walking away. I couldn't let her leave so disappointed. "I'll come and find you right after." I told her as she was leaving. She turned to face me and said "I'll hold you to that." She then walked away, as I got up and left with the dull, personality, big tongue Pokémon. I followed her to a room that was different than Max's office but built the same way I guess. In the center there was a giant, round table with six chairs around it. Four were all ready taken. In the four chairs I saw Max, the old guy who read my mind that time before, along with two new faces. I sat down next to Max and the old guy while Hannah sat across from me next to Max and one of the other people.

"Nice of you to join us Devon." Max said to me. I was quiet, because I usually am around new people.(but not new Pokémon hmm weird)

"I want to introduce you." He said.

"This is Adam, financial advisor" he said motioning to the man next to Hannah.

"Lillian, Information broker" he continued, gesturing to the lady next to Adam.

"I'm William, recruiter." The old guy next to me said.

I thought about each position each person had.

"Wait, then what am I?" I asked confused.

"You are our operations overseer, and brawns." William said aloud.

"Uh… Okay."I said unsure what he meant by "brawns".

"I trust you've heard of Will Serif?" Max questioned me.

Serif. Of course I knew that name. It belongs to one of the top ten anti-philiact group leaders.

"Yeah I know that name. What about it? I tend to stay away from anti-philiacts." I said with confidence.

"He's our next _target_." Max told everyone, by the way he said target I kinda guessed what he meant.

"This is a map of the Serif residence. Around the perimeter Will has a security system that is virtually impenetrable. But it runs on the houses electricity, so if the house's power goes out the system goes with it." Max continued saying he was about to say something else before I interrupted him.

"Let me guess. He has a backup generator somewhere and we don't know where it is right? Fill me in on the details about the generator and I can figure out where it is." I said, which resulted in silence. I looked around the table to see why no one was talking and saw that everyone was staring at me in surprise, guess they didn't know I was this smart? That told me why they wanted me to be their operations overseer, but in movies the brains are in the back of the battle field while the dumb but extremely muscular guys are going crazy against one another. Whatever I'll figure it out later. Max gave me the details they had on the generator. Length: 7 Width: 7 Hight: 7 basically a giant rectangular thing that made lots of noise. I looked down at the map of the house, each of us had a touch screen map thingy. "It's right here." I said as I poked a point on the map causing it to blink red. "How do you know?" Lillian asked me. Oh, now you're questioning me? Hah! I thought, while I said "If the generator is as big as it was described then Will would want it near the back of the house while his wife, kids and himself were sleeping peacefully in the front of the house. See you would have to be at least two rooms down not to hear the thing working and these rooms here? They would be the Kitchen, dining and living room. The living room is here cuz it's the biggest room in the house, this is the kitchen because it's on the opposite side of the living room. The room in between them is the dining room." I explained touching each one, causing it to light up. I wasn't done explaining. "These would be his kids room, and across from that would be where he, and his wife would sleep. And the fact that you have to be at least two rooms away from the generator says that this whole side is out of the question." I told everyone plotting more red lights as I went on "So it would be here." I said touching the first red light I made, causing it to turn green. I looked around at the faces of everyone else and they were staring at me and at the screen in total shock. I thought over what I had said but felt something was missing. That's it! "Wait! The second one is right here!" I half yelled as I found the location of Mr. Serif's second generator, double clicking the spot I had revealed. Everyone's jaw dropped as I said that but their expressions were of puzzlement. "Well Will's probably paranoid right? So he most likely set up a second generator in case we took out his first one." I explained to the people around me. I figured they probably took out some other anti-philiacts before I arrived, and Will probably would be expecting us to try and get him next. This made me think of him having two generators. "I say we should fry both generators' circuits by using a thunder wave attack. One of the agents we send in should be an electric type like Raichu, while the other should be able to slice through wires which would disable the house's main energy supply, like a Sandslash or something." I said out loud mainly to myself than anyone else. At THAT point everyone was just GAPING at me, even Hannah who I forgot was still here. I didn't know a Lickitung's mouth could be opened more than it always was. Apparently it could. After my mind just kinda went ka-boom, Max briefed me on how they wanted me to be the brawns of the place. What they meant by that was I just figured out what kind of Pokémon should be sent in as agents. He also filled me in with the rest of the details on the current operation. Our goal was to have Mr. Serif be caught "abusing" his Pokémon. It was 2Pm when I left the room. I was hoping to be home by 5 so I could hang out with my Seperior. I also still had to go see that Mightyena from earlier, Bridgette I think her name was. I took a bunch of turns all over the place looking for the way out, not Bridgette because if I went looking for her I would never be home, but If I searched for the exit, she would probably find me first. After half an hour of looking for the door I found it, and the couch I was sitting on before. This time I wasn't approached, instead I was the one doing the approaching. It was a Mightyena. Slightly bigger than most others by about three inches. It was most likely Bridgette. I wasn't exactly sure, her eyes were closed and she seemed asleep, or just relaxing like I was before. It's about 2:30 now, I got another 2 and a half hours to kill before I wanted to be home. I walked over to the couch and said "Hey there." I was greeted with a simple "Hey." Wow familiar much? I recognized the voice it was Bridgette. I continued talking "This seat taken?" in a slightly more annoyed tone. She then opened her eyes and looked at me. The conversation was exactly the same as before just this time she was on the couch and I was standing up. Funny coincidence. "Heyyyy! It's you!" She said. "I told you I would come find you after." I teased her as I sat down beside her. "Um… Could we wait a while?" She asked me as I plopped on the sofa. "What for? Something wrong?" I answered her question with my own questions. Her answer was "No, I'm just a little….. Tired." She said yawning before she said the word tired. I yawned back and said "Sure, why not?" Dang it she's making me tired too. Shortly after I said yes she cuddled up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and relaxed, trying not to fall asleep myself. It didn't work. I dozed off about twenty minutes after she did. I guess she didn't want to disturb me because she got up and was going to leave when I opened my eyes.

"Hey, you're awake." I said as she was about to get off the couch. She turned to me at my sudden talking. "I'M awake? You were sleeping longer than me." she taunted. "No I wasn't. How long were you awake?" I asked her, she said about ten minutes. We argued about who was asleep longer and she turned out to be sleeping longer than me by ten minutes, but neither one of us cared. She motioned for me to follow her as I stood up, checking my watch. It was 3:15 I was asleep for twenty five minutes minus two for arguing. I followed her down a hallway, which we had to take two left, and a right turns to arrive at our destination, just some room.

Sorry! Chapter ends here! I don't make chapters this long normally, so I'll make one that's all about the good stuff ya know? :/


	5. Chapter 5

The Bar-Chapter 5

It was around 5:05 when I arrived home, a little later than I was hoping but not by much. I burst through my front door, scaring the crap out of Serpentess. Apparently so, because as soon as I looked In the living room she leaped right behind the couch and hid.

"Serpentess, what the heck are you doing? It's me." I said as I peeked behind the couch.

"Oh, geez! You scared the hell outta me!" She said.

"Sorry if I scared you. You ok?" I asked. I should tell her about the translator, but can't tell her about the bar, hmm… I'll think of something. I hope.

"Where did you go? I was worried about you! You could have called, I know how to use a phone, y'know." She said slightly angry and slightly relieved. I just walked in my room with a serious face, not saying a word.

"H-Hey! Just where do you think you're going! I'm not done talking to you!" She yelled as she chased me to my room's doorway. She still knew not to come in unless invited. I turned around like I was going to shut the door but instead motioned for her to come inside. That definitely caught her off guard, but she came inside while I closed the door behind her. She was silent now, probably worried about what was going on. I motioned for her to sit on the bed next to me. When the two of us were seated we just sat in silence, which really bored the hell out of me. After about ten minutes that felt like ten hundred years, Serpentess decided to break the silence, by asking a bazillion questions at once while freaking out, which was good cuz it built up the dramatic effect. In the middle of her crazy panic question frenzy I put my index finger over her mouth and said "Shhh, just calm down." This made her shut up, like I hoped it would. I saw this kind of thing in movies a lot.  
"You talk a lot." I told her. She stared in my eyes seemingly mesmerized. Okay, my eyes MUST have hypnotic powers or something. I should test it later. Right now I got bigger things to do. "Hey Serpentess are you alright? You look kinda dazed." I said with a worried expression. I blinked for five seconds without re-opening my eyes. When I opened them again Serpentess shook her head like she was shaking the trance off.

"What? I'm fine, I… just zoned out for a minute." She said.

"Oh, okay." I said revealing that I could understand her now, and of course, throwing her way off guard.

"W-What? Y-You can understand me?" She asked with pure shock written all over her face. Too late to turn back now.

"Yup."

"HOW?" she asked, eyes as big as UFO's, her jaw just hanging down. My answer? Something stupid.

"Magical fairies." I said fighting back my laughing as best I could.

"WOW." Is all she said as she looked away trying to wrap her mind around all that I just said. She believed me.

"How big were they? What language did they talk? Did they have wings?" She asked me. I blew up laughing my ass off.

"What the hell?" was what she said as I landed on the floor, practically killing myself laughing. It took me about twenty minutes to regain my composure. "Hahaha…ha…haaa. That was funny" I said still laughing a little. "What are you laughing about?" Serpentess asked me.

"Magical fairies, really? I was kidding! I have a translator." I stated. I continued speaking but this time in a low serious voice "I also have a second job, but I'm not allowed to tell you about that." At the words "second job" she started asking questions about it her mouth going a mile a minute. "Quiet!" I said with a slightly raised tone. "Geez! You really DO talk a lot. So Serpentess, you wanna go and do something?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised. Ok I think that if anyone were to enter the room when I said that, they would probably get the wrong idea. That's because we were sitting side by side, with our faces inches away from each other. Thank god I DIDN'T have a boner. She shook her head right as my cell phone went off. Damn it all. I answered my phone which displayed Max's number.  
"Hello." I said in an annoyed tone

"Heyyy there dark eyes." Said a female's voice. I couldn't have figured out who it was if they didn't say "dark eyes".

"Carl-" I shouted stopping myself before I said anything more. But I was a little too slow, because Serpentess looked at me with a stumped expression. I covered the mouthpiece of the phone telling my Serperior that I'd be right back, before dashing out of my own room.

"Carla? What the heck?" I asked into the phone.

"Yep that's me don't wear it out bub." She said.

"What did you want? Why are you calling me from Max's phone?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, duh!" She remarked. I was getting annoyed. Fast.

"If you don't have anything important to talk about, bye." I said with a pissed off tone. She started to say something stupid, but I just hung up at that point. I walked in my room to see my Pokémon had vanished. I looked around the room but she wasn't there. I left to search the rest of the house. The next place I searched was her room. I entered cautiously, cuz I didn't wanna just barge in her room like an ass would. I searched a little around her room not much but when I went to leave all I saw was the door close and a ten foot tall serpent charge at me. I didn't get tackled but I got wrapped up. I looked up to see Serpentess' face, to hopefully figure out what she was up to. It was no use she just stared back with a blank expression like a mime or something. So there I was wrapped up unable to move anything except my head. I didn't even ask what she was doing. I just started back at her. That's when she slowly brought her face closer to mine, until our faces were inches away. My palms started sweating, my gut felt like there were butterflies or something in it. Like that line hasn't been used before ha-ha. I was so tempted to kiss her right then and there but, the laws say,

Fuck the laws do it!

Don't do it!

Yes!

No! What the fuck? I'm arguing with myself? No, my mind's arguing with my cock. Damn.

I was still arguing with myself when I kissed her on her nose, inches above her mouth, I then managed to escape her hold and left the house for a while.

I arrived back at the club at 8 PM I wasn't really too excited about being there I just visited the place cuz I needed time away from Serpentess. I sat on the couch I usually sat on. I was approached the moment my eyes closed. I was kind of tired I just felt like taking a nap, but before I had the chance to, there was a voice. The voice was feminine, yet tough, like a biker girl's or something. I was tired so I was rude and ignored it, until they sat down next to me. Of course I opened my eyes to see who was joining me on the sofa. It was a Ninetails. The Pokémon didn't notice my eyes were open, because I had them open just long enough for me to see who sat next to me. The Ninetails licked my neck to see if I was awake. I shivered at first. That was something I hadn't planned on. She wasn't sure what to do, so she tried again, this time a little longer. I shivered again. I guess she didn't care if I was asleep, she kept licking my neck repeatedly, after a while I decided to play sleeping and wait to see if she would leave. After five whole minutes of her licking my neck, she got bored and stopped. I thought she was going to leave but instead she just sat on top of me and licked my whole face, and neck. She gave up on that pretty fast, and decided just to have her way with me. I figured that out because she turned around and used her jaw to pull my pants and boxers down, setting them down gently, below my fully hard dick. I wasn't really caring because I was falling asleep, and a Ninetails was number twenty-one if I'm not mistaken. The Pokémon's soft, warm, fur brushing against me as she positioned herself. As soon as she was comfortable, she started her tongue work. The tongue that was just enveloping my neck and face was now working my dick. I held my composure pretty well as she started to lick up and down the entire length of my shaft. Just then she suddenly took my entire length into her mouth, while her smooth tongue wrapped around the base of my cock, going up and down in perfect rhythm to the bobbing of her head. As she did so I began to lose the composure I tried so hard to keep. I was completely unprepared for what she did next. She stopped sucking my length, and went down to my balls, which she furiously licked. Her soft, warm, fur still brushed against my cock as she worked my balls. I started to moan as I lost the composure I still had left. I guess she was getting tired of waiting for me to cum because she took one of my balls into her mouth and just sucked on it like it was a lollipop or something. After a few moments she went back to working my shaft, this time her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and still licking my balls as she sucked. I couldn't take much of that. I could feel my inevitable orgasm approaching fast. She could tell too, because she upped her vigor, and focused on just my dick. That tipped me over the edge. It came without much warning, but she was ready for it. I moaned as she swallowed every drop of my seed. She released my now softening member so she could catch her breath for what was to come. That was the point where I decided to stop pretend sleeping, and "wake up". I acted confused at what was going on but she didn't give a crap. "Hey, looks like your awake huh?" the fox Pokémon asked slightly out of breath.

"Yeah I guess." I said wanting to cut the small talk. She positioned herself again, this time her two front paws were on my shoulders and her pink lips were just above my once again hard member. As soon as she was in position she slammed down hard. Her snatch was hot but not hot enough to hurt. Her hot, tight walls hugged me as she went up and down at a moderate pace. I kept my eyes on her the entire time until she closed them tightly, but it didn't matter because I could barely keep my own eyes open. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slid down to her butt. I glanced at the fox Pokémon's face to see her looking up to the ceiling, with her tongue falling out of her wide open jaw. I decided to take control for a bit. I upped the pace. Each time she went down I thrust my hips upwards. Judging by the feeling of her walls tightening around my member I could tell she was close. I changed tactics. Now focusing mainly on power rather than speed, I continued to thrust into the Ninetails as she howled in pure pleasure. She opened her eyes for a second to glance at me before closing them tighter than before. Within minutes her body shook and convulsed as she reached her orgasm. I squeezed her butt tighter as I continued to thrust my hips up and down into her hot, cunt. Soon after her juices flowed down onto my member, I reached my limit. Shooting streams of white fluid into her as she collapsed onto my chest. Panting hard, I looked at the fiery fox Pokémon who was panting even harder than I was. "How was that?" I asked between pants. The Ninetails just lied down on my chest as she recovered. "That… was pretty… good." She said barely able to speak. I just chilled on the couch and basked in the moment. After we had both recovered, she asked me my name.

"Devon, yours?" I said

"Ashley. Ash for short." She said back.

"You mean Ashley as in 'Part of Max's old team' Ashley?" I asked.

"You got it. I heard about you from Carla. She told me all about you." She answered. "She wasn't kidding either."

"Kidding about what?"  
"Nothing. Next time if you feel a tongue on your neck It's probably me." She said with a wink as she walked away. I checked my watch after her buttocks was out of my sight. 9PM an hour after I arrived. I decided to head home for the day. I checked my game boy as I left. Nope nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bar-Chapter 6

It was time to start the operation Max called "Slashing thunder." I'm not one for operation names but whatever. Me, Max, William, Adam, and Lillian were all sitting in front of a bunch of screens you would see in a spy movie. Lillian's job was to tell me of any changes in the house as I directed our "agents" on what they were supposed to do. We had a Sandslash, and a Raichu like I suggested before along with a Mismagius for part two of plan A. Plan B did not exist. Each Pokémon had a headset that would allow them to communicate freely with me and a video recorder so I could see where they were. Mismagius was outside waiting, Sandslash was in a vent that would bring her to some cords that controlled the house's electricity supply and Raichu was near the barrier waiting orders.

"Sandslash 30 meters north, Raichu straight ahead 15 meters, careful you're close to the barrier." I said. Sandslash nodded as confirmation, Raichu just ran ahead without saying anything.

"Raichu await further orders." I said while waiting for Sandslash to reach her destination. "Now Sandslash, use slash to cut the cords." I commanded.

"Okay." She said as she sliced the cords. There they go.

"House's power is down. 10 seconds until backup generator one is active." Lillian reported. I waited the ten seconds before giving further orders. "Generator one is up and running." Lillian told me. "Raichu, use thunder wave 30 meters north of your position." I said. Thankfully her headpiece was protected from EMP-waves like a thunder wave attack. As instructed the mouse Pokémon used the move as long as she could, so to completely fry the generators circuits beyond repair. As the attack's light faded away I turned to Lillian to see if it was a miss or a hit. She didn't say anything.

"Lillian, report!" I ordered, while snapping my fingers at her to get her attention.

"Generator one is down." She replied. I nodded as I waited for the 2nd generator to kick in "Barrier is back up, generator two is active." She said.

"Raichu, turn clockwise 30 degrees." Following orders, Raichu turned to where I wanted her to. "Thunder wave, again." I instructed as the electric mouse was already zapping the "outhouse" which held the second generator. I waited until the attack was over before I turned to Lillian again, this time not waiting for her to take her time answering I said "Lillian, status report." Again she was silent for a few minutes before I ripped the screen she was holding out of her hands and looked at it myself.

"Mismagius, go! You know what to do." I said as I handed the screen back to the angry Lillian. Mismagius had to leave her head piece behind as she did her work. I'm not sure what she did but I heard police shouting at someone who sounded totally confused. "Shit! Sandslash! Raichu! Get back here! But don't let anyone see you!" I yelled. I totally forgot they were still in there. I waited until the trio reported back to me that they were all OK and the mission was a success, before exhaling with relief. Everyone else cheered except Max and me. It was roughly 5:30 AM when I arrived home. Exhausted, I entered the living room and fell on the couch. Serpentess slithered in the room as fast as she could after she heard the sound of footsteps in the house. She was saying stuff but I was too tired to listen, so I drifted off to sleep immediately.

It was around 7AM when I woke up. I automatically turned the TV on to the news channel. What I saw made me grin uncontrollably. It was Will getting sent to jail for Pokémon "abuse". HA! How'd ya like them apples? I thought to myself before heading to the bathroom. As I walked out of the room I saw Serpentess staring at me. She had questions. I decided to remove the translator from my ear and walk away.  
"Ser! Peri! Serperior!" She yelled at me, even though I couldn't understand her at the moment.

"What? I took the translator out. See?" I told her as I dangled the headphone-like device in front of me. That just made her mad. She grabbed the translator from me and forced it on my ear before I had a chance to react.

"Ha! Now what's your excuse?" She taunted as she prevented me from removing it again.

"Damn it!"

"Where were you last night! I was worried sick about you! Why didn't you call? You know how much you worry me when you don't call? Or are gone all night? I thought someone kidnapped you or worse!" She exclaimed, as tears welled up in her eyes. Awww, fuck.

"Y'know what? Let's go somewhere!" I said.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked.  
"C'mon! Get off me and I'll show you!" I exclaimed with such a goofy grin, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't want to go anywhere." She said as I got off the floor. If she doesn't wanna go anywhere then. Damn I'm good!

"Okay, well how about I make you some poffins instead?" I asked her. At the word "poffins" her face lit up. I only made poffins on extremely special holidays (aka Holidays that were REALLY special) or super special events. She nodded like crazy as we went into the kitchen. I spent around half an hour making poffins but they were the best I had ever made so far. I actually ate one or two. Normally I don't care for them, but these were totally awesome. I was on my third poffin when my shoulder started hurting like crazy.  
"Argh!" I yelped as I dropped the poffin and clutched my shoulder with my other hand. It hurt like hell, causing me to fall on the floor. Serpentess didn't notice until she heard the thud of me hitting the wooden floor. I heard her saying something in the distance even though she was right next to me, wait. Awww shit! I'm blacking out again! I thought before my vision went black and I lost consciousness.

"Urgh!" I exclaimed as I attempted to sit up. I was back in the Pokémon center again. The same blonde, brown eyed nurse too. What are the odds?

"Hey! What are you doing! Lay back down!" She said with a little bit of real worry in her voice.

"Why Should I? I'm perfectly fine!" I said before I got out of bed.

As soon as I extended my right arm I felt the burning pain in my shoulder again. I winced but decided to suck it up and take it like a man.

"You tore your right shoulder's muscle you twit!" Said a second nurse in the doorway. I looked up to see Nurse Joy. Everyone knows what nurse Joy looks like right?

"I'm fine! See?" I said while I twirled my right arm in giant circles. Hell yeah the stuff hurt, but I just bit my lip slightly. I even decided to be a show off and flex. That hurt a lot more! I didn't flinch as I continued showing off, hopefully annoying them so they would let me go home. It worked for the most part until Serpentess came and gave me a huge hug. If only she waited on the hug. She squeezed me tight but not tight enough to really hurt, except on my shoulder, which was already hurting like hell. I couldn't take anymore.  
"Ahhh! Son of a!" I yelled as she squeezed me hurting my shoulder.

"See! You're still hurt!" Both nurses exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm FINE!" I yelled as I ran out the door clutching my shoulder again. Serpentess wasn't far behind. I decided that if they chased us we would battle them. Heh! Not a bad idea! We of course were followed by a lot more people than I thought would chase us. My vision was starting to go fuzzy as I turned around to face our pursuers. "Stop! Wait!" I heard nurse joy yelling a distance away. I hope she WAS a distance away. I turned towards the exit to see even more people trying to stop us. Bad move for me. As my neck turned my shoulder ached more. I ignored it. "Serpentess! You ready to fight?" I asked her emphasizing the word "fight" "She looked at me like I was stupid.

"I don't mean fight me!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes as if saying WELL DUH! and faced the crowd of people. I chuckled softly. "Use leaf-"was all I managed to say before someone behind me grabbed my right shoulder.  
"OWWWWWW!" I screamed. I was about to beat the crap out of the person before I realized it was Nurse Joy. How'd she get behind me? I stopped my fist inches away from her face hurting my shoulder AGAIN. Damn it! At that point all I saw was colors, and I could barely hear what people said. That's when my phone vibrated. I was going to look at it if I wasn't about to fall over again. I collapsed onto my knees. That's when I remembered I had an Oran berry in my pocket! Yes! I pulled it out along with my phone. I flipped the phone open as I munched on the round, blue berry. I instantly felt better, which was good. I continued eating the berry as I read the text I had received. It was from Max. Great. I didn't read it when so many people where around. I finished the last of the Oran berry and stood up. Not angry, but calm and collected like my Serperior was most of the time, I walked over to the counter and checked out of the Pokémon center with Serpentess next to me.

End of Chapter 6, hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

The Bar-Chapter 7

I woke up on Tuesday, the 27th of March. I was at home. I was in the Pokémon center for another day. Damn it! I checked the text Max had sent me the day before, it was telling me nice work on operation Slashing thunder and blah blah blah. I didn't care. I had planned on making breakfast this morning but my shoulder had other plans. I collapsed onto my ass as I gripped my still hurt shoulder. At that time was when Serpentess came in the room. She was still angry at me for leaving the Pokémon center while my arm was still hurting. I was stumped on what we were going to do for breakfast. My eyes were closed when I heard a voice singing to me. I couldn't determine the exact direction it was coming from thanks to my half-conscious state, but I guessed it was Serpentess. I had only heard her sing once before, when I was really sick. It's a long story I'm not bother with that though. The last thing I remember was her wrapping her body around me lightly while singing gently.

I woke up the same day this time in my bed with the blankets pulled over me. I looked to my left to see Serpentess, sitting in my computer chair watching over me. I gasped as the memories of earlier came back as a giant wave. That's when I felt just plain weak. I was so weak I couldn't get to my own room without any help. What the heck. I thought I just tore my shoulder's muscle? This is more than that. Damn it all. I got up and decided to get my shoulder checked out properly, and left for the Pokémon center. As I walked there, my stomach felt weird. Not weird as in hungry, or sick to my stomach weird, but a different weird. Not butterflies or anything either. Just weird, in a bad way. By the time I had arrived I was feeling dizzy. Nurse Joy checked out my shoulder, and my stomach cuz that was causing me trouble now too. She said that my shoulder was shredded (fuck) instead of torn, meaning it would take longer to heal and it would hurt more. And I had a giant gash on my chest. (How could I have not seen that before?) The gash was healing but it was still able to be re-opened. She said I should take a day from doing anything strenuous for a day and it would be healed enough. I decided to take her advice and rest for a day.

After my day of recovery I felt as though nothing happened. I checked out my gut and saw NOTHING. Freaky. I risked hurting my shoulder and found it was better than before. Freaky-ER. I left shortly after I woke up and made breakfast. Serpentess seemed really worried for some reason. I arrived at my destination at 10AM. Nice. My destination? Easy. A place called The Bar. I searched for Max instead of looking for some Pokémon to do it with. I found him after ten minutes of searching.

"Hey, Max what's up?" I said.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while. What happened?" He asked. I filled him in on what had transpired the past few days. He sat there just thinking about stuff I dunno what though I can't read minds. After a few minutes of idle chat we parted ways. I ended up in a room I've never been to before. It was a smaller version of the room that had the couch I always sat on. I looked around; it was a little less spacious, and a lot shorter. There even was a couch here too. I sat down waiting for something to happen. Obviously something did.

"Well well well. Look at what the Meowth dragged in." Said a familiar voice. I didn't feel like checking to see who it was. I heard footsteps coming toward me and the voice got closer. "Awww, watsamatter dark eyes?" Yup, I knew it.

"Nothing." I said.

"Well then! Someone's cranky!" she joked. I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Zip it." I growled.

"Yeesh, what's your problem?" She asked as she sat next to me. I decided to see what she would do if I just ignored her, so I did.

"Hellooo? You alive?" she said getting annoyed."What is it with you? You get dumped or something?" I remained silent. "Whatever. Fine don't talk." I kept my mouth shut. After a while she started whispering stuff in my ear, but I wasn't listening I was trying to keep up my pissed off look. It was working. Then she decided to try something she hadn't done before, she probably got the idea from Ashley. She started licking my neck. I shuddered. That was so NOT expected. She kept licking and licking. I didn't move. Personally, it was kind of a turn on. After a few minutes she started to nuzzle my neck like crazy. She got turned on by doing that I'm guessing because she sat on my lap as I just did absolutely NOTHING. Talk about manhandling! She must have gotten annoyed with my unresponsiveness because she decided to just leave.

"See ya later!" I called after her, grinning as she turned around. She stuck her tongue out at me, and used a finger to pull her eye lid down to make a face like she was a five year old. I waited a few more minutes on the couch when I was approached again. I decided not to move and just relax I sat there silent, eyes closed looking pissed. I heard two new voices whispering to each other.

"You think this is the guy?" the first voice asked.

"Yeah it's gotta be him." The second answered.

"Why he look so pissed?" asked voice one again.

"I dunno, I think it's kinda cute don't you?" voice two replied. What? That's random if you ask me. The two figures then sat on the couch next to me. I opted to keep up my pissed off act, while my two visitors moved closer to me. The first one sat on top of me, while the second leaned on my left shoulder. Luckily it was my left. I was worried that they would mess up my right shoulder again. They where whispering stuff to each other but I ignored them. The one that was on top of me had an idea to grab my attention. I felt something soft, and fury, brush against my stomach as the Pokémon lifted my shirt and poked it head through. The one on my left decided to give my neck a hickey. The furry Pokémon in my shirt cuddled up to me while the other one tried harder to give me a hickey. After a few minutes of the Pokémon touching me I opened my eyes, and saw an Arcanine going crazy trying to give my neck a stinking hickey, and a Zangoose relaxing in my shirt.

"What the hell?" I said when I saw the Pokémon. The Zangoose looked up at me from inside my shirt while the Arcanine was busy with my neck still. Talk about determined.

"Hey! You're awake!" the Zangoose said.

"Yeah…" I said kind of confused at what was going on. The Arcanine was doing a good job at getting me aroused. Both the Zangoose and I waited patiently until the Arcanine was finished. The Zangoose got annoyed a little faster than I did.

"Sarah, what the hell?" the Zangoose said. The Arcanine stopped and examined the work it had done on my neck. She must have not liked the result because she groaned loudly.

"What the hell Sue? I was busy ya know." Sarah said.

"You were taking forever." Sue the Zangoose growled.

"So? Betcha he didn't mind." She said motioning towards me. That was boring so I decided to try my pissed off act again. Except this time I didn't have an angry expression.

"What the hell. Now he's sleeping again?" I heard Sue's voice say.

"Don't bother with waking him up. Get his pants, we'll do this if whether he's awake or asleep." Sarah said. Zangoose was number 14 while Arcanine was number 18. I've been hitting pretty high lately.

I felt Sue's furry paw remove my pants and boxers as her partner started to work her tongue up and down the side of my neck a second time. Man she must be really determined. The Zangoose was just starting to pull on my member with her claw/hand thing when suddenly WHAM! I was hit in the back of the head with some hard thing and was knocked unconscious. Ow.

I woke up about ten minutes later, to a Watchog and a Marshtomp having a battle. I was into battles but a battle here was bad, so I ran in between the fighting creatures hopefully to make them stop. I looked diagonally down to my left to see a friendly fox Pokémon facing the Watchog while on my right I saw a still somewhat annoyed at me Lucario facing the Marshtomp. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes when I saw the two standing next to me.

"What? You show up NOW? Heheh weird." I joked.

Ash and Carla just rolled their eyes at me before the two Pokémon attacked. Now they were fighting in a cloud of smoke and stuff like you see in cartoons while I stood and watched.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_ Sounded from the distance everyone was too busy watching the fight or continuing what they were doing before to notice.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_ Came the sound again. This time it was WAY closer. I turned to see a huge Excadrill a few feet away charging straight at me. I sidestepped its charge. It slid a little before turning around to face me. It called in to the crowd and a gang of ground-type Pokémon appeared around me. Ok I guess the Excadrill was the ring leader. The circle of ground-type Pokémon charged at me at once. I dogged by stepping on a Drilbur's face and doing a backflip off. Total matrix move or something. While I was airborne I decided to bring the foot I didn't jump with down on the head of the Pokémon that was directly behind me. As I landed I twirled around with one leg out to hit any Poke's near me. MAJOR MATRIX MOVE I swear. I smirked as the four I nailed with my foot as I landed went sprawling, and the other two fell.  
"Alright!" I exclaimed as I saw the Excadrill's surprised face.

_SPLURRRRRSH!_

_BAM!_ The Marshtomp hit me with a scald attack before the Watchog nailed me with a fierce Giga Impact, directly in my spine. Thud. I was OUT. For like five seconds. I got back up and attacked the closest foe. The Watchog was closer. In seconds the Watchog was out cold, and I was already back on the ground tumbling with a defeated Marshtomp. I did a one hand cartwheel back to my feet and saw that each and every living thing in the room was staring at me motionless not even blinking. My lungs hurt a little but I dealt with it as I walked home in silence.

INTENSE CHAPTER!


	8. Chapter 8

The Bar-Chapter 8

I sat down depressed as hell as Serpentess entered the kitchen groggily. It was still rather early for me but I was too depressed to care. Serpentess sniffed the air and looked at me.

"What's wrong? Why so sad?" She asked. Obviously she could smell my emotions in the air, must be a Pokémon thing.  
"Just eat…" I replied without even glancing up at her. She said something but I wasn't paying attention. I went in my room and laid on my bed, closing my eyes. I started to drift back to sleep for about ten minutes. I smelt a familiar minty smell. I wonder where have I smelt this before? Oh yeah! It was when I got out of the Pokémon Center on Mar. 21st! Wow that was a while ago. Wait didn't I smell this when I left Serpetness' room? Yeah I think I did. I suddenly felt someone else's breath on my face. Before I had the chance to open my eyes I felt someone's cheek brush against mine. I then noticed that my bed was tilting down to my left. I knew who was next to me before my eyes opened. "Serpentess, what are you doing?" I asked as I opened my eyes and turned my head.

"Nothing." She said I shrugged and drifted off to sleep. I wasn't really dreaming about anything when I suddenly felt a pair of lips come in contact with mine. Crap, what is she thinking she knows what the laws say about

Oh shut up!

No you shut up! If I get caught doing things with Serpentess you won't get anything for who knows how long! And I mean ANYTHING! Great my mind is arguing with my cock again.

I decided to let them both get their way…ish. I broke the kiss with Serpentess for a moment, not sure why though. When I looked into her eyes I saw that they were different from any other Serperior I've seen. They were blue. (never noticed o3o) Her eyes weren't filled with lust, but passion Instead. I reached out my hand and rubbed her cheek. She smiled softly at the gesture. I then turned onto my side as to face her and smiled back. I leaned towards her, bringing us back into a kiss. The hand that was rubbing her cheek was now against the back of her neck, while her tail was pressed up against my back. I winced at that. She noticed and broke the kiss yet again. She looked at me worriedly, but before she had the chance to speak I put my pointer finger up to her lips. Hushing her I brought us into a third kiss. She didn't complain but she didn't return the kiss either. I decided to not make much of it for the time. Her tongue brushed against mine as she deepened the kiss. She lightly rubbed my back with her tail as we continued our deep, passionate kiss. After several moments of a passionate kiss I slid down to her neck, adopting the job of nuzzling it. Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah! I stopped what I was doing and turned away from the grass Pokémon, ashamed of what I was doing. She must have known my feelings then because she gently kissed my cheek and left.

I was at the bar once again. How did I get here? No clue. I sat at the couch, put my sweatshirt's hood over my head, and buried my face in my hands. I sat there silently crying a little for reasons unknown to me. It took a record breaking twenty-five minutes for me to be approached! Normally it takes about 1-3 minutes. I looked at who sat next to me and saw a small Pikachu sitting next to me. Wow a Pikachu? You can't find one of them here in Unova that easy.

"Hey there, is it just me or is it cold in here?" The electric mouse asked. It's voice was feminine. Ok, yup it's a girl. It wasn't really that cold but it was kind of chilly.

"I guess it is kinda chilly in here." I stated.

"Ok, so it's not just me….Uh, can I cuddle with you?" She asked me as she shivered from the cold. "Sure…" I said, and within seconds the yellow mouse Pokémon had buried itself deep in my sweatshirt. I checked the time on my watch. It was half passed noon. I realized that the Pikachu had fallen asleep in my shirt, talk about cozy. I decided not to worry about it and continue what I was doing before, looking sad as hell. I guess it was about ten minutes before I dozed off. I woke up at two thirty, around two hours later. I looked down at my sweat shirt and saw that the Pikachu from earlier was gone. I decided not to worry about it and explore a little bit. I stood off the couch and slowly walked out of the room. Thanks to me having a short attention span, I didn't explore for very long. I walked around for about fifteen minutes before finding myself back where I started. I sighed as I turned to explore some more. I wandered for another good fifteen to twenty minutes before I found a pair of big, circulating, glass doors. I looked around the hall I was in to see if there was a way to find out what the doors led to. I noticed a sign out of the corner of my eye. It read:

_ You are here x_

The _x_ was marked next to the words _public showers_ on a giant map. Well I guess the doors led to the showers. I decided to walk around a little more, this time aimlessly. I got tired of walking and sat on a nearby bench. (Wow are there seats in every room here or what?) I relaxed on the bench for a moment when a woman's voice spoke to me. Whoa, didn't even notice they were there Heheh…

"What's up?" It asked. Sup? That's a new one.

"Nothing much." I replied as casually as I could. I heard the bench creak slightly as they sat next to me. I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting next to a Grovyle. She was sitting to my somewhat far right, looking very casual, a little too casual. I followed her lead and looked even more casual by putting my arm on the back of the bench and the other one hanging off the edge. "So, what are you doing right now?" she asked. "Nothing, just chilling." I said, slightly, and unnoticeably scooting closer to her. She nodded, as she, very obviously, scooted closer to me. I moved about an inch over to her when she moved more than half the space between us. That is a subtlety fail. I took a peek in her direction and caught her staring, more like examining my physical features. Her yellow eyes moving slowly down my body from head to toe and back. I wasn't in to being checked out and not check out the one who checked me out. I noticed that she had wider hips and slimmer legs than any Grovyle I'd seen before. Her shoulders weren't very broad and she had extremely thin arms. From what I could tell she was definitely taller than any other grass Pokémon I met except for Serpentess, who is like ten foot something. My eyes moved on their own, causing my gaze to drift up to her mouth, snout whatever. It was like any other Grovyle's. I glanced up at her eyes and our eyes met. (Wow long introduction moment ha-ha that's a first for me.) We sat in silence for some reason and all I could hear was the sounds of people fucking in the giant orgy in front of me. My thoughts drifted off for a little bit. I was tangled up in my own web of thoughts I hadn't noticed the Grovyle move closer to me. At that point we were so close we couldn't move our arms without touching. I suddenly asked "So, What's your name?" I was able to move both my arms due to one being on the back of the bench. "Brittany. Call me Bri or Britt." She said. "I'm Devon." I said back. She wrapped one of her green arms around my back while the other rested against my chest. I slid my right arm down the bench and placed it along her waist as she leaned against me. "What are we sitting around for?" she asked in a very seductive manner. "No clue." I announced winking at her with a goofy, troublemaker grin plastered across my face. It wasn't my thing to do it out in the open but eh, what can you do? She grinned as she yanked off both my jeans and boxers in one move. She stared at my limp member for a few seconds. I was wondering what she was doing when she suddenly lapped at my tip. A small quick gasp escaped me. She lapped at the tip more and more until I was fully hard. She wasn't near finished yet. I felt a claw wrap around my base as she started to yank my member. I was doing real well holding myself together until she started giving my tip a few long draw out licks. I shuddered for a moment as she wrapped her tongue around my entire tip. She smiled as she stopped all together. I was about to shoot her a quizzical look when I felt her light warm breath before she gave the rest of my length the same treatment that my tip was just receiving seconds ago. Another gasp escaped me, this time longer and a little louder. I started to breathe a little heavier as she continued to work her tongue over my length. I let out a quick quiet moan as she suddenly started to rub one of her claws back and forth on my tip. I started to lose myself when she took my tip into her mouth. Her tongue coiled, and squeezed what she could that wasn't in her mouth… yet. I gasped as she downed my entire length in one go. Her tongue coiled around my member inside her mouth as she sucked my manhood like a straw. Her soft wet tongue coiled around my length like a snake. It would tighten then loosen and then tighten again over and over. I moaned lightly as her tongue started to move up and down my shaft while still tightening and untightening. I wasn't going to last as long as I hoped if she kept going at this rate. My whole body tensed as she bobbed her head up and down as her tongues motions didn't change. It felt amazing. I clenched my fists as my member started rubbing against the roof of her mouth. She was moving at a slow pace, torturing me. I was panting now trying to hold myself together as best I could when she suddenly stopped again. I wondered what she was going to now. I got my answer soon enough when both of her claws went to stroking my member like her life depended on it while her mouth slid down to my balls. I braced myself a little but it was absolutely pointless when she engulfed my sac. Her tongue going haywire as she worked me over. I was so NOT going to last. She licked part of my member as she continued her work with my family jewels. She let go of my sac as she went back to sucking my member, this time she was still pumping like crazy with her claws. I moaned louder and louder. I slammed my eyes closed for the up-teenth time in ten minutes as she went into nutcase mode. I could feel it approaching. I thought I heard her moan herself a few times as my rod twitched showing I was close. My member went farther than before as she suckled and stroked me with her claws, mouth, and tongue. I actually bit my own hand just to stop myself from reaching my limit. It worked for a little bit until started to up her pace. I thought that her claws were already moving as fast as they could before but this was unbelievable. She released my member from her mouth and started licking my balls while stroking even faster with her claws. I practically screamed as she tipped me over the edge. She brought her face near my tip just as the first stream of my gooey white spunk burst from my manhood, landing directly on her face. She let out a faint, seductive sigh, as stream after stream landed all over her face and chest. I sat there panting as she cleaned herself. I had about seven minutes to recover instead of five like Pokémon usually give me, probably because of how drained I was after that, it seemed like the biggest orgasm of my life so far. After I was recovered enough to continue I noticed that there was a huge ass crowd watching us. I shrugged them off and looked at Brit, who was looking pretty anxious. She was standing in front of me and slightly off to my right. She looked back at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled. Before we continued she started lapping at my member again. I groaned as it started to spring back to life. Within moments I was hard once again. She slowly brought her face to mine as she brought her entrance directly above my tip. We both groaned as she slid the tip in to her tight hole, and slowly slid down the rest without stopping. Her walls squeezing me as she went up again and then slamming down hard. She placed her claws on my shoulders as she kept going at a slow, but enjoyable pace. I couldn't let her do all the work so I moved my hands down to her ass, squeezing lightly. She shuddered for a second. She slowly upped her pace little by little. I felt like trying something new so I used one of my hands and slid it up near her tailhole, and began to push my finger up to the first knuckle, then the second, the third and back out. She must have totally loved it because she started moaning and panting like crazy with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She moaned louder and louder as my finger went in and out of her tailhole while my member explored her other entrance, with its walls starting to squeeze me tighter and tighter as she rushed to her orgasm. She moaned louder and louder as I continued to stuff my finger into her tailhole and my member in her first entrance. She started saying some stuff like "yes" "Oh fuck" "harder" "faster" and the like in between moans. Being one who doesn't like to disappoint, I happily obliged. She screamed as her inner muscles squeezed and contracted even more throughout her orgasm. Her walls were tight enough to begin with but the extra tightness tipped me over the edge too. I groaned as I let loose streams of white gooey spunk into her hole just to be washed out with her own fluids onto the bench. Brit collapsed onto me as we recovered. I didn't think she had the energy to go on but she proved me wrong when she suddenly sat up again this time facing the ever growing crowd of watchers. She lightly rubbed against my somewhat soft member to get it back in action before asking "You ready?" I nodded not exactly knowing what her plans were. She braced herself before slamming my shaft deep into her extremely tight tailhole. We moaned simultaneously, and she lifted herself back upwards, almost pulling out completely before slamming back down. My hands moved to her butt cheeks, helping her keep a steady pace. After a few moments I decided to try what I did last time but with a different hole. I slipped my left hand around her leg, down to her sex, causing her to yelp but she must not have cared. I slipped my index finger inside between the first and second knuckles, then between the second and third. I then used my thumb to rub her outer lips as I pulled my index out and back in over and over. She looked up into the air, eyes closed as she moaned in pure pleasure. She squirmed and wiggled under my finger treatment, causing her butt to shift positions here and there, making the experience more enjoyable for me too. Her moans turned in to half screams as she fell back onto my chest, one claw keeping her steady while the other grabbed the bench behind my head. I licked at her neck which happened to be right in front of my face. She flinched at the extra sensation but didn't complain. I took that as a green light and I licked at her neck lightly over and over. She started upping her hips' pace so I followed suit. It wasn't long after I started licking her that she whispered "Oh yes." in my ear. As we upped the pace I went from lightly licking her neck to full blown kisses. She moaned louder whenever I gave her neck a long drawn out lick, so I did more of that as she whispered obscenities in my ear. I felt her walls tighten around my index finger as her entire body tensed and convulsed through her orgasm, and her sex gushed fluids as she came. I wasn't very far myself. I continued to plunge myself deeper in to her tailhole. I moaned as I shot my seed into her hot, tight tailhole. She relaxed on top of my chest as we recovered, basking in the afterglow. "What? No rating?" I joked, panting. "Scale?" she asked between pants. I didn't really think she'd rate me but meh. "1-10" I said. I waited for a few moments before she caught her breath. She waited, building the suspense until she finally said "10" I replied with "Nice." I looked at my watch which said four pm wow it's been like an hour and a half sense I last looked. Britt stood up saying that she was gonna take a shower and I could join her if I wanted. I looked at myself and saw I needed a shower. I followed Bri half-naked to the showers, where she winked said "Whatever you do don't drop the soap." And with that she left into one of the showers' two doors. I placed my clothes into a locker thing and grabbed the towel cloth and bar of soap from inside. The showers were huge on the inside. I looked for a hidden place where no one could find me and decided to shower there. In my rush to get cleaned up I did the dumbest thing yet. I dropped the soap. I've seen plenty of prison movies to know you NEVER bend over to pick up soap, unless you want it in the ass. Which I do NOT. But I made a clever Idea on how to solve my "soap" problem… kind of. I bent one knee completely to the ground and reached for the soap without arching my back. I managed to pick up the soap but when I stood up I dropped it again, I repeated my little "no butt for you" trick when the soap slipped past my legs. I looked down to where it landed and noticed that I wasn't alone. The soap stopped right before a pair of muscular blue legs where a short-ish tail with red spikes protruding out of the top of it. I could only think "I hope it's NOT a dude!" over and over as a blue claw grabbed my dropped soap. I heard a female voice say "Your back looks dirty. Lemme help you." Ok it's a woman, phew! I spun to see what kind of Pokémon was in the shower with me and saw a Feraligator standing in the shower stalls doorway. She looked me over before saying "Hmm you're front's pretty dirty too. I guess I have to help you with that too." She said with a sly smile.

'Oh golly! Thanks Mom! I never could have done it myself!' I thought as she whirled me around. She cleaned my backside quickly enough. She was persistent about cleaning my front without turning me around. Meh can't be helped. A Feraligator was like numberrrrrrrrrrr uhhh… 16 I think. She never turned me around or came around to look at me face-face as she scrubbed my chest, neck, forearms, etc. All of her scrubbing was done from behind me meaning she had to lean up against my back to reach most of my front side. I was caught off guard when her hand passed right over my groin area and continued its way down my inner thigh. I wasn't surprised as much when she passed over it again, but this time she slowed down a little. She kept scrubbing over my loins without much focus but she slowed down a little each time. As she progressed lust and desire replaced her subtlety as she ignored the rest of me and just focused on 'cleaning' the spot I protected the most in a fight. The feeling of her massaging my tenders and her skin rubbing against my back quickly made me hard. She pulled on my member at a gentle, slow pace. I tried not to fall on the floor when my legs began to weaken under me. It worked for the most part but I eventually slid down to my knees with the Feraligator close behind me. One of her arms was wrapped around me from my waist to my shoulder while the other continued pulling me. I sat on the floor of the shower stall, completely at the blue reptile Pokémon's mercy. I would guess that she was probably smiling as I began to pant. Good thing I come to the bar often, I built up an 'endurance' during my time here. I panted more frequently, fists clenching and unclenching as she pulled faster. I yelped as I felt something rub my thigh. I looked to see her tail massaging my thighs as she continued to pull. I turned my head around to see her face before grabbing it and brining her in for a deep kiss, catching her off guard. It was a pretty lob-sided kiss but a kiss none the less. The feeling of her tongue against mine made me shudder at first. She started to rub my chest as she pulled faster and deepened the kiss. I clenched my hands while sliding one down between her legs. I couldn't get off and not give anything back, it wasn't fair, and I try to be as far as possible, unless the situation involves video games Ha-ha. When my hand had reached her folds I started pumping a finger in and out in rapid succession, giving her no time to react. She let out a low moan in my mouth, which didn't feel that bad but I didn't enjoy it either. She moaned as I continued to pump my finger in and out of her sex. Her tail twitched here and there. I sped up my fingering, now with two fingers, to see which of us had more endurance, even though I was half way gone when I started with her. I moaned as her tail found its way across my waist and to my shaft -which she continuously stroked- and rubbed the places her hands couldn't get. I broke our kiss so we could breathe causing the both of us to pant crazily. I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers, telling me she was getting close. I clenched my other hand to try and keep my composure, as I too, neared my limit. We both came at the same time as we splattered our fluids along the floor, which was quickly gone down the drain. I turned to face her this time as she narrowed down on my now limp manhood. But for some reason she slid behind me again and proceeded that way. She used her long reptilian tongue to get me aroused, like most Pokémon do, but hey it works. She flicked at my tip in frenzy as I became more and more aroused. When she was done flicking my tip she pulled me backwards to the ground before she hovered above me. She positioned her sex directly above my shaft, before slamming down. Hard. At first it hurt but after a few moments of this I was feeling the pleasurable sensation that was her inner walls tightly hugging me as she bounced up and down atop of me. She leaned her chest and face closer while still moving her hips in a vertical motion. I brought her lips to mine for another kiss. My tongue was quickly overpowered by hers as she wrapped it around mine. Now with my tongue out of her way she continued to use part of hers to slurp the saliva from my mouth while she bucked her hips up and down my length. I moved one of my free hands to her butt when she brought her body closer to mine and started to rub her skin all over me. Her skin was a little rough, and somewhat damp, but still felt nice. I brought the hand that brought our lips together and slid it down to her back, slowly caressing it as my other hand went to work with her tailhole. I instantly plunged two fingers into her second entrance without warning, while my thumb rubbed her butt cheek causing her tail to twitch, as she yelped at the sudden intrusion. Her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth, her eyes shut tight as her sex's walls squeezed my member. She looked to the ceiling and moaned loudly in pleasure. I brought my face close to her neck and started suckling on it like I would die if I didn't. Moments passed and her back arched, her body tensed as she came hard, howling in pure ecstasy the whole time. Her walls squeezing me harder through her orgasm. I thrust in one last time going as deep as I could, before I came just as hard, my seed gushed out to the floor with her fluids to be carried down the drain again. She rolled to her side and rested next to me as we recovered from our orgasms. I looked over to see her tongue still slightly hanging out of her mouth, her chest moving up and down a little faster than usual. "So what's your name?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Stephanie, you?" She responded, sitting up. "Devon. Now I'm sorry but I've to get home." I said, getting ready to leave. Before I was able to open the stall door I felt her claw grab my ankle. I spun my face around, her face saying she wasn't done with me. She stood up, pulling me in for another, sudden kiss. I was surprised at the move which caused me to take a step back. She slid down to my chest, then my stomach as her rough, damp, scaly, skin brushed against my member in the process. It wasn't long before her face had reached its destination. She smiled at my now hardening member, which twitched in anticipation. I could feel her breath as she opened her mouth, tongue approaching. I closed my eyes, bracing myself, and before I knew it, her long, slimy, wet tongue was being dragged around my tent. Her tongue was wet and slimy, yet it still had slight little bumps. I stood there as she continued to drag her tongue around and along my length. She soon figured out that super slow, drawn out sloppy licks happened to be a personal weakness, as she licked every inch of my member. I looked down to see that as she licked, she was leaving a thick trail of saliva in her wake, which turned me on a little more. Her yellow eyes locked on with mine, as she shot an extremely seductive glance at me. She wasn't giving me the first blowjob of my life but it was probably the best so far. It was a shock when her tongue wrapped around my base twice, and began to gently squeeze and pull up and down, while twisting the whole time. It was getting harder and harder for me to keep my cool, when she released my member from her tongue's grip and wrapped her claws around it, leaving the tip in my sight. I couldn't look at it for long as she quickly used her tongue to wrap around, and squeeze my tip as her claws, slowly jacked me off. Before I had the chance to do anything, her mouth was upon my tip, suckling like it was a straw. Her tongue had no chance to rest as I saw and felt, it exit her mouth to please what her claws had missed. I could already feel the pressure building as she continued to slide her mouth down my member, her hands moving out of her way as she sunk down deeper and deeper, before she had taken my entire length into her mouth. I tried to hold back my gasp when she rubbed the roof of her mouth against it, as her tongue continued to slide across the bottom, with wet, intentionally audible, slurps. Her spit was sliding down my shaft in seriously thick heaps. I battled against myself to keep from cumming as she bobbed her head up and down, over and over. I wasn't gonna last much longer. She suckled faster and harder as I tried to keep my cool. It was hard enough keeping my cool before she sent one of the most seductive looks I've seen at me. I was only a minute away before she started twisting her head the opposite direction of her tongue, as well as up and down. I clenched my hands as hard as I could, hopefully to keep myself from cumming. It was a useless attempt. She knew I was ready, because she used a water gun attack, right at the moment she couldn't slide down and farther. I gasped sharply as my manhood exploded with wave after wave of my spunk, half of which she swallowed. She quickly brought her hands back to my organ, and began to viciously jack me off, as the other half of my spunk landed on her face. I was getting worried when she continued to jack me of even, after she had gotten all of what she could get out of my orgasm.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked hiding the slight worry in my voice. She didn't answer with words but she answered by bating my meat what felt like three times as fast and giving my sack what my rod had felt from her tongue moments ago. I have to admit though; it feels good as fucking hell! I let out a giant moan as she somehow rubbed the roof of her mouth against my balls, making her suckle them even harder. I was amazed. I was worried when I felt another orgasm approaching and she showed no signs of stopping. She moved her tongue, and mouth away from my sack and back to my member. She instantly shoved my entire length into her mouth, suckling it like it was the last thing she would do before dying. I couldn't hold it. I fell to my knees as she twisted and bobbed her head up and down my rod, claws rubbing my sack. I shot what felt like the biggest load of my life, down her gullet, as she sent me another seductive glance. I was relieved when she stopped trying to get me to cum and left the shower stall. But before she was gone she asked "So? On a scale of 1-10 how was that?" I looked at her and said "12" She giggled, winked, and waved as she left. "No clue what that was about but it was totally the best blow ever." I thought as I gathered my things from the mini locker and left.

Wow this is by far, the longest chapter I have made, and probably ever will make.


	9. Chapter 9

The Bar-Chapter 9

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as a Weezing bolted past me, almost knocking me over. I heard a familiar voice yell "Yeah! You better run you stupid skank! You know I get first dibs!" and saw Carla chasing after the Weezing with a fist raised above her head. She stopped running a little ways after she had passed me.

"What was THAT all about?" I asked as Carla walked back in my direction

"Oh nothing, how ya been? Haven't seen ya in a few days." She said with a smile. I smirked and said "Good, how 'bout you?"

"I could be so much better." She said as her smile faded, her head hung low. Well, that made me feel bummed out. "Why? What's been going on with you?" I said, hand on one of her shoulders, grin totally erased. She let out a long sad sounding sigh, which I could tell was kind of fake. I put a finger over her mouth when she started to talk. "Are you seriously gonna fuck with me like that?" I said scowling something fierce! She looked up at me with a grin, as she shrugged before pushing me down to the coincidently placed couch behind me. "What gave me away?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Your lousy acting skills." I said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes before grabbing my sweatshirt, pulling me in for a sloppy kiss.

"Plus, I've been with you how many times now? It's easy for me to tell if you're lying. Besides I'm not even in the mood." I said, breaking our kiss and pushing her off of me. She stared at me, eyes wide with shock.

"Say what? What kind of guy isn't in the mood? Except for gays maybe." She said sounding legitimately shocked.

"Okay for one I'M NOT GAY! And two I'm just sort of depressed right now." I said thinking of more excuses that I could say if she asked why I was depressed. I wasn't really I just wasn't in the mood ( shocking I know ) She surprised me by nodding in acknowledgement and walked away, quickly grabbing some random guy who happened to be free.

I walked around some and found myself in a giant room with a humongous rave going on. Cool. I sat on a couch, with what I would call a 'pimp' look. I closed my eyes for about 25 seconds when a figure sat on the right side of me. I didn't react when I felt a hand reach for the zipper of my jeans (rape much?) I wasn't worried about needing to get hard because my 'guest' would most likely take care of that for me. I opened my eyes as my jeans were quickly removed. I wanted to see what type of Pokémon or what human was about to rape me. What I saw almost made me blow my load then and there. I saw the most slender Charizard that I had ever seen. Most female Pokémon don't have boobs. A Pokémon with boobs was a rare occurrence. It is like a human being born with down syndrome or something ( Just not a bad thing. ) It was a genetic mutation. AND as a bonus she was a SHINY Charizard. 'MASSIVE SCORE!' I thought to myself as she removed my boxers, revealing my already hard erection. Charizard's were number 10-13, somewhere around there. She wasted no time in wrapping her claw around my member and gently rubbing it. The sensation of her warm, scaly skin proving to be something I would want to experience again. I gasped, and moaned faintly as she stroked me lightly. I was somewhat disappointed when she stopped her stroking. I was unsure what was going on when she positioned herself on her knees in between my legs. I gasped as I felt her warm, squishy breasts sandwich my manhood. For a Pokémon her tits were colossal, while for a human they were pretty big, so I chocked this up as a super extreme score. That's when I heard the song 'Dragostea Din Tei' playing. 'Wow, wonderful timing!' I thought sarcastically, as she pushed her breasts with equal pressure from each side, in an up and down motion, causing a faint moan to escape my lips. Her black scaly skin glistened in the strobe light. ( bad idea. A strobe light? Who would want to have sex with a strobe light? 'Ugh I'm gonna cum! Nope seizure!' thud! Like c'mon now! )

_Thud!_

I looked in the direction of the thud, and saw a guy on the floor, naked of course, having a seizure. (What did I tell you!) Not my prob. I'm getting tit fucked by a shiny Charizard, and some dude having a seizure isn't gonna stop me. ( evil, I know.) I gasped and slammed my eyes shut tight as I entered the warm confines of her muzzle. I decided to pleasure her as she pleasured me by fondling her nipples. She groaned lightly as I did so. Her slimy, wet tongue flailed wildly around my tip. I did everything I could with my hands, when I got an idea. I reached forwards and stretched an arm down to her backdoor, plunging one finger in to the knuckle before bringing it back out only to b slammed back in. She yelped at the sudden intrusion but didn't complain. Taking that as a 'go ahead I forced my finger into her backdoor deeper while my other hand fondled her nipples, alternating breasts. She used the forked end of her tongue in creative ways as she suckled my member, her slurps clearly audible. I plunged two fingers into her anus as she removed me out of her mouth and changed tactics. She planted sloppy kisses all around my shaft, while her breasts continued to bounce up and down around it. She moaned as I used my thumb to rub around her anal hole. Her dark complexion giving way to her flushed cheeks. I looked at her face just in time to get a very seductive look. I shuddered as she slowly brought her tongue across my member. I moaned as she brought my tip into her mouth, sucking hard. Judging by the way she swished her tail I could tell she was getting close, I wasn't far behind. She popped my shaft out of her tight jaws abruptly, sending a loud moan into the air as she came. Seconds later a groan escaped me as I too reached my limit, sending spurt after spurt of my gooey spunk into the air, which landed on her face, neck and breasts.

We both rested for a few moments to recover before she flicked her tongue wildly over my soft member, bringing it to life in minutes.

I was expecting for what came next. She quickly sat atop me, her cunt inches above my member, dripping with juices in anticipation. She slowly slid down my shaft. She let loose a growl-moan of pleasure as she continued to sink down until she couldn't go any farther. She sat there savoring the moment before sliding back up and down. She quickly set the pace with a steady rhythm. She moaned as she brought one of her claws to her breasts, the other used to keep her balance. I leaned forwards and reached my arms around her to get to her front because she was sitting so her back faced me. I pushed her claw away and set to work fondling her breasts for her as her hot, tight walls squeezed my penis. She happily obliged, moaning louder, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She let out a long, drawn out moan as I kissed her neck and slowly dragged my tongue across it as to add to her pleasure. She brought one of her claws to the back of my head as she moaned louder and louder. Thanks to my demand for wanting to get off, I started thrusting my hips in rhythm with hers. Her inner walls getting tighter as she approached her climax. 'wow I must be getting good at romanticizing Pokémon.' I thought to myself. In desperation I brought one hand to her hips, forcing her down, hinting to pick up the pace. She noticed my desperation and stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Other hole." She said bluntly.

I disappointedly did as I was told and slipped out of her nice pussy. She slid forward slightly as to make it easier for me to reach her ass before slamming down. I moaned as her tight ass gripped me. Even with the amount of lube I had from her juices, her anal hole was pretty tight. I slowly thrust my hips, as she picked up the pace to one a bit slower than before. I quickly resumed my work with her breasts and neck as she slammed down, grinded her hips a little and lifted herself up then slammed down again. Her tail flailed around wildly, causing her ass to hug me even tighter which I thought was impossible. I brought one of my hands down to her love hole and slowly slipped my index deep inside, eliciting a sharp moan from her.

Shortly after I plunged a second finger within her cunt. She extended her neck out to the sky and let loose a flamethrower as she came, inner walls constricting against my fingers, tail flailing crazily. My total lower half was soaked in her juices as her body convulsed. I couldn't take it. I groaned loudly as I released my seed into her anus. She fell forwards, exhausted from her orgasm. I quickly reached my arms to catch her.

"Thanks." She said between breaths.

"Wow you must be tired." I said with a chuckle, slightly panting.

"Yeah and it's all your fault! But thanks for the fun." She said with a wink, no longer panting.

"Anytime." I said as she brought my face to hers, bringing us into a passionate kiss.

"Hey What's your name anyways? I'm Devon." I asked, breaking our kiss.

"Name's Haley. Do you have a cell phone? Want to swap numbers?" She asked, with a suggestive wink.

We swapped numbers, I was surprised that a Pokémon had a cell phone.

"Well I'm going to go wash up. Care to join me?" I asked with a suggestive tone. She simply nodded and we walked away to the showers, her arm still rested around my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

The Bar-Chapter 10

I groaned as I sat up in bed. I walked out of my bedroom to find Serpentess shooting me a seductive glance. I shivered and walked away to check if I had any assignments from my boss. Nothing. Damn I'm lucky. I decided that today would be a day solely for me and Serpentess to spend together, and for me to recover from all the sex I've had lately. But it is odd that Serpentess is shooting seductive glances my way. I shrugged it off.

"Hey Serpentess, you want to go out to eat?" I asked. She looked up at me and after a few moments nodded. I nodded in acknowledgement and we walked outside, locking the door behind us.

When we arrived at the dinner I sat on the inside of the seat which probably wasn't a good idea considering her recent behavior. Luckily our seat wasn't around anyone else, because Serpentess kept nuzzling my neck and laying kisses on my cheeks.

"H-Hey! S-Stop that!" I said as she snaked her way underneath my shirt.

"Awww, What's the matter?" she said with a sweet tone as she giggled.

"Get out of my shirt! Now!" I commanded. She quickly slithered back out of my shirt as the waitress walked back over to us with our food. We ate in relative silence until I paid for the food and left.

"Serpentess, what am I going to do with you?" I said with a sigh as we walked back into our house.

"Oooooh, I can think of something you can do." She said with a wink. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the couch, locking the front door behind me.

Serpentess sat next to me, humming. She planted more kisses along my neck, more passionately than she was before. I opened my mouth to protest but I was quickly cut off when she brought her lips to mine. I didn't have a choice in the matter, as her tongue forced its way into my mouth. I groaned against my better judgment, as her tongue explored every corner of my mouth, her saliva merging with mine. She slid into my shirt again, breaking the kiss for a moment. I tried my best not to get aroused, but when you have a tongue stuffed into your mouth, while making out, it's a lot harder than it sounds, especially when it sounds virtually impossible to begin with. She slowly slid down to my neck, then my chest, stomach. I groaned and pushed her out of my shirt when I felt a tug at my jeans.

"Why'd you—" she began before I made a dash for my bedroom.

'That was WAY too close!' I thought as I tried to regain my calm behind my bedroom door.

By the time I reemerged from my man cave ( bedroom) Serpentess had lost interest and turned on the TV. I took that as my chance and took off out the front door telling her to lock the door.

I obviously ran to the Bar as I usually do when I need time to clear my mind. I entered the doors panting from my mad awesome run. I scanned the area and noticed my good friend Carla sitting on a couch, holding her ribs as if she was in pain.

"Ugh!" I heard a familiar voice yell, before I saw Ashley go flying towards the couch, crashing into Carla with a loud WHAM! When I saw what had sent Ashley flying I got seriously pissed off.

There stood a group of Krokorok surrounding a muscular Krookodile. I guessed that they were just some punks who thought they were tough because they beat up women. That was before they met me. I ran at full speed to intercept the Krookodile, who had started to take a few steps closer to Ash and Carla. I stopped directly in between them and him, arms spread out horizontally.

"Hahaha! What do you want shrimp? Move outta my way or I'll squash you too!" He had said, smug look and all.

"Bite me, you fag! It's not nice to gang up on women! Now you're gonna answer to me!" I snapped.

"What! Why you little runt! C'mere!" He growled as he charged at me. I extended my foot at the last second, slamming directly into his stomach. I yelled as I jumped up to his face and nailed him from above with a spinning drop kick. He crashed to the ground with a loud thud. I grasped his shoulders and yanked him up before continually bringing my knee to his chest. With one last slam, I sent him sprawling to the ground. When he stood up he was greeted with my shoe in his face. He yelped in pain as he walked backwards. I yelled in anger, slamming one final, hard kick to his ribs. He wailed in agony as I cracked a rib or two with my foot. He flew feet away, the crowd of Krokorok gasping as they saw their leader defeated so quickly. I growled at the and they fled in terror, a pure blood rage in my eyes. I walked to the defeated Pokémon, slowly and epically I was about to stomp on his face when someone grabbed me and yelled "stop!" in my ear. I looked back and saw Carla, stopping me from committing murder. I sighed and pushed her off of me.

"So" I said calmly, "are you and Ashley alright? What the hell happened?"

So Carla and Ash filled me in on what had transpired before I arrived, each taking turns explaining.

"Hmm." I said before I slumped on the couch. "Well, as long as no one else got seriously hurt…" I began before I trailed off. They spoke, each cutting each other off and finishing the others sentences.

"Thanks for—"

"—saving us."

"No problem." I said nonchalantly

"Really, we—"

"—appreciate it. Is there—"

"—any way we can—"

"—Repay you?" they both said in unison, with very suggestive tones.

"Hmm, I dunno." I said sarcastically.

They exchanged glances and nodded in agreement. They both said to contact them if I needed anything. Shocker I thought I was gonna have a three way, guess not. Bummer.

I sighed as I walked back into the rave. When I got to the couch I decided to just find an available female, because sitting is pointless, I'll just end up being approached seconds after I sit. I quickly found myself dancing like an idiot, with some random Kangaskhan. After a few moments the Kangaskhan spoke.

"Hey. Do you wanna go somewhere?" She asked, her hips grinding against mine.  
"Sure. You have anywhere in mind?" I answered back as she took my arm and led me away from the raving people, into a secluded room that contained only a large queen size bed with white sheets. I was quickly thrown on the bed, pants and boxers flying in random directions. 'wow she's quick' I thought as she pounced on me, bringing her face to my raging erection. Slowly, she slid her tongue up the length of my shaft. Her tongue was long, and rough with a sand paper like underside. I shivered as she continued to deliver long drawn out lick across my length, that's when I remembered that thing I always wanted to try.

"Wait." I said between ragged breaths.

"Hmm? Why'd you stop me?" she asked looking somewhat disappointed. I crawled underneath her so that my face was directly in front of her sex, while her face was hovering directly above my manhood. I slowly reached my head forward and slowly licked at her opening. She tasted a little plain, not much extra Pokémon flavor, probably because she was a normal type. But I was determined. She moaned faintly as I continued to assail her cunt with my tongue, forcing it inwards, licking at every spot I could reach. She moaned especially loud when I flicked my tongue over a certain spot. 'Bingo.' I thought. I continuously aimed at that particular spot, causing her moans to increase in volume and frequency.

I tried not to moan as her mouth finally began to work its way around my member. She gently rested my tip along the roof of her mouth as her tongue snaked its way up and down across my length.

I could tell that she was going to come first, just by the way her walls, squeezed at my tongue. She closed her jaw around my member tight, upping her pace frantically, head bobbing up and down crazily. I slightly sped up as we both neared our limits.

She moaned onto my shaft as she reached her climax. I closed my eyes and braced myself while her whole body convulsed as she came. Her juices rushing out of her cunt, onto my face and neck. I stifled my own moans as I shot stream after stream of my gooey spunk down her gullet.

We rested for moments before she sat atop me, her cunt still dripping with juices as she slammed down hard on my still hard manhood. Her walls squeezing me tightly...

Well now, that wasn't what you were expecting was it? :3 Thanks for reading this, feel free to tell me if you have any requests I'm thinking of having a chapter of only requests, but Nothing like I said in a previous chapter y'know?


	11. Chapter 11

The Bar-Chapter 11

I woke up with a massive head ache.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Ugh!" I yelped as my alarm clock beeped like crazy. I slammed a hand down to shut it up as I quickly ran out of my room before Serpentess had a chance to get to my bedroom door. I darted into the bathroom, did my business and fixed Serpentess breakfast. While she was eating I left the house and headed for the bar.

I arrived shortly after I left. I was quickly greeted by Carla,(Lucario) Ash,(Ninetails) Brit,(Grovyle) Hannah,(Lickitung) Sue,(Zangoose) Sarah,(Arcanine) Adam, Lillian, William, and Max.

"What's going on?" I asked as they all motioned for me to follow them. They led me into a room similar to Max's office but bigger. We sat around a table and I realized it was the same table I sat at when we planned out operation 'slashing thunder' which means that this was going to be seriously important. Max opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly cops busted the door down yelling,

"FREEZE!" Pointing guns at everyone. I yelped and adopted a fighting stance.

"The fuck is going on here!" I yelled, quickly putting my sweatshirts hood up to cover my face.

"Shit. They've found us." Max said, his tone showing a hint of panic.

I growled, and my face showed defiance. The two officers that barged in, hand cuffed everyone else at the table, but I managed to escape. I snarled fiercely at the sight of my friends getting arrested. I looked at the nearest officer and recognized the face instantly.

It was my cousin.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled, seriously pissed. "Damn it! Now you've gone too far cuz!" My cousin looked at me startled and confused. He merely shook his head and yelled back

"Shut up, you junkie! Now make this easy, and tell us were you hid the heroin!"

"What? What are you talking about? You've got the wrong idea!" I snarled, fists clenching.

"Devo! Get outta here!" Max yelled at me. Devo is my nickname in the bar.

"Devo?... Devon? Is that you?" My cousin asked. I slowly nodded, not letting my guard down.

After my cousin explained what happened, everything went back to normal.

Max explained our next mission. This would be our final objective. Bust the number one anti-pokephilie.

Ash Ketchum.

This guy had the highest security money could buy, It would be hard getting him to be caught in the act. I could do anything I thought necessary, as long as he was caught banging his Pokémon and WE didn't get spotted. I was given a map of his house. He had four stationary lasers set at each corner of his property, laser sensors at each entrance except the one that we discovered underground, which led directly into his bedroom. When I saw a photographic image of his house I gasped so loud everyone started at me with worry.  
"Holy Fuck!" I yelled as I realized that he lived right next door to me, AND the sounds of a Pikachu moaning every other night were coming from his house, I was sure of that because his house was the only one near mine.

"We already got dirt on him. I'll bust him tonight. Alone." I said as I left.

"What? What are you talking about? How do you plan on doing that!" Max asked as I walked.

"Just wait and see." I said with a malicious smile.

That night I waited until I heard the sounds of a Pikachu having sex before I called the cops.

"Yes, I hear sounds of a Pokémon being 'abused', coming from my neighbor, Ash Ketchum's house! Hurry! I can't even imagine what he's doing to that poor Pokémon!" I told them with false worry.

"Yes sir, we'll be right there." Said the officer over the phone before he hung up. I clicked the button on the phone and laughed manically as I waited for the police to catch Ash fucking his Pokémon.

In about five minutes, a cop car pulled over to Ash's house quietly so he didn't know they were there. They exited the car and crept inside the house. I watched silently from my bedroom window at the evil fun I had created. I chuckled evilly when I heard voices yelling, the cries of a startled Pikachu, and the like. I barley contained my excitement when I saw the police taking Ash to prison. As soon as they drove off I screamed in joy, scaring the crap of Serpentess who was doing a steak out in front of my door.

"The fuck!" She yelped as I ran to the kitchen, grabbing my cell phone, and dialing Max's number.

"Hello?" Max's voice said.

"MAX! I DID IT!" I said, unable to contain my excitement.

"What! No way!" he said in disbelief.

"Way." He was silent for a while, but I heard footsteps and him shouting to the others that Ash Ketchum was busted. I heard Carla's voice yelling something but I couldn't tell what. I heard footsteps again and Max resumed talking.

"Well, go to sleep. We should discuss this tomorrow morning." He said failing miserably at hiding his excitement.

"Okay." I said before I hung up. _CLICK! _went the phone.

_CLICK! _

My brain clicked. I wasn't living near anyone.

Meaning…. SCORE.

"SERPENTESS!" I yelled.

"What! What's wrong!" She said.

"Nothing." I said as I sat on the couch, motioning for her to sit next to me. Shortly after she sat next to me I brought her lips to mine, bringing her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

She pulled back, confused.

"Wha—I thought—Why are you—What's going—What were you—" She stammered, unable to get her words out.

"Shhh. I'll explain later, ok? Now, it's our alone time. Just me. And you." I said as I brought her close, for another passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her. She melted in my arms as I slid down her neck, planting gentle kisses down to her chest. She was slightly moaning now but she managed to speak.

"No, stop we shouldn't do this." She said, her breath ragged, her face blushing.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded as I stopped kissing her neck, her face becoming less red, her breath, slowly steadying out.

I walked into Max's office and saw that at least 5 female Pokémon were waiting for me.

"The hell?" I said out loud, confused.

"It's a surprise party for you, duh." I heard Carla say.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked.

"You had Ash Ketchum arrested for Pokephillia that's what you did." Max said. "By doing so you made it that much easier for Pokephillia to be accepted into society. And no longer illegal."

My eyes widened at the sound of Pokephillia becoming legal.

"Okay but what's the party about exactly? I mean why there are no guys?" I said motioning at the women around me.

"Your bi? Never knew that."

CLICK!

"What? No! I get the point _now_."

"Good." Max said as he turned to walk away, Carla following close behind.

I looked at the line of women, and smiled faintly when I spotted Haley. I also noticed that the rest of the women around me had breasts. SCORE! In the line there was Haley (Shiny Charizard), a Tyranitar, Loupunny, Garchomp, Infernape and a Swampert.

I wasn't sure if I should enjoy them all at once or individually. I opted at the one by one idea.

"Okay, how does this work?" I asked. I was genuinely surprised when the Infernape raised her hand before she spoke.

"Yes?" I said pointing to the Infernape as if I were a school teacher.

"For 48 hours, the six of us are to do as you wish." She said. I was shocked at that.

"What? You mean anything? I can be selfish?" I asked quizzically.

The Loupunny raised her hand next. I pointed at her and said speak.

"That's correct." She said.

"Wow. Talk about a shocking turn of events." I muttered to myself. "Well, what are your names? We'll start from you and go down." I said pointing at the Tyranitar.

"Amanda" she said. I pointed at the Loupunny who said

"Alisha"

"Monica"

"Rebecca"

"Susan"

In this exact order:

Tyranitar

Loupunny

Garchomp

Infernape

Swampert and then there was the Shiny Charizard Haley.

"Do you all have cell phones? I have met Haley before so I am sure that she has one." I said, pacing back and forth in front of the women when Monica raised her claw.

"Yes, Monica?"

"Yes we all have cell phones."

"Okay! That's enough with the raising hands before talking thing!" I said getting annoyed. They all sighed in relief.

"Okay let's do this one by one…" I said nervously. Haley's hand shot up immediately as she bounced up and down.

"Oh! Me! Pick me!" she said, sounding like a five year old. I couldn't help but chuckle at her actions.

"Pick the order on your own. And Haley, no." I said as I waited for them to settle things on their own. Within minutes they were all ready to go. I clasped my hands together and said "So, who's first?" The Tyranitar stepped forwards and before she had a chance to do anything I said

"Let's NOT do anything in here." They all nodded and followed me to a secluded area where we could do as we pleased in private.

I heard Haley talking about what got me off the fastest and how I was able to perform better without an audience. I felt the heat in my cheeks as she talked about me. I wasn't used to getting talked about like that, well not when I was within ear shot anyways. I walked inside the room while the others waited outside till it was their turn. I was instantly thrown onto the bed as the Tyranitar slowly crept towards me.

"Just say the word." She said in a very sexy tone. "So, you wanna skip the foreplay?"

"Nah-" was all I managed to say before she brought her lips to mine, her long tongue exploring my mouth with tons of enthusiasm. She slid down my chest and down to my jeans which she forcefully yanked off, along with my boxers before she came face to face with my hard member. I had absolutely no time to brace myself before she took me down to the base, sucking on my member like a straw, her slimy wet tongue coiling around my shaft. I gasped as she gently flicked my member in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace, het tongue dragging across my length while still coiled around my shaft, while she slurped and sucked. Her tongue left a thick trail of saliva as she became more and more messy as she progressed. I was somewhat disappointed when she popped me out of her mouth. I was pleasantly surprised when she placed both of her breasts around my member, only the tip was sticking out through the top, where her mouth resumed its work, her breasts bouncing up and down at a hypnotizing pace. Her scaly breasts proving to be quite a pleasurable experience. I moaned as she upped her pace, her slurps clearly audible. She moaned as she worked. I moved my hands to her nipples, trying to pleasure her as much as I could. She continued to moan as she slurped on my shaft, the vibrations from her throat tickling me. I groaned loudly as I released my spunk into her wanting mouth. She sucked me throughout my orgasm, trying to milk me for every drop she could get.

I groaned slightly as she let my member fall out of her mouth with a loud _Pop!_

"Wanna keep going or are you too tired?" she asked.

"Me. Tired? I don't know the definition of tired." I joked, panting faintly. She smiled as she licked my limp member, springing it back to life. I braced myself as she positioned herself so that her sex was directly above my now hard, manhood. We both moaned simultaneously, as she slowly slid down on my shaft, her inner walls squeezing tightly, as I was taken to the hilt. She waited a few moments, basking in the pleasure, before she slowly slid back upwards, while I slid my hands from the bed to her butt, helping her move. Either I was really big or she was seriously small because she was tighter than I could ever have imagined a Pokémon of her size could be. She moaned as my manhood stretched inner walls. One of her hands went for the bed beside my shoulders, while the other went behind her tail, to keep her balance as she slowly slid upwards and quickly slammed down, again and again. Her moans increased in both, volume and frequency as I began to thrust my hips upwards, each time she would slam down. I gave her rump firm squeezes each time she would slowly slide back up. Her pace wasn't fast enough for my liking so I pushed her down so that I was the one on top, giving me more control. Her moans became more erratic as I quickly slammed into her, her walls squeezing me more, signaling she was close. With one final, powerful pound, her inner walls tightened as she came, her juices flowing out like someone left a faucet on. I groaned in bliss as I came. My seed erupting from my shaft, flowing back out of her orifice combined with her own fluids, soaking the bed and leaving a big wet spot. I fell backwards onto my ass as I panted and tried to catch my breath, while Amanda passed out. 'What? Only one round?' I thought to myself. 'Well, I should see which lovely lady is next. I might wanna skip foreplay next time though.' I got out of bed, and opened the door to find the others sitting DIRECTLY in front of the exit.

"Uh, Amanda passed out." I said sheepishly as they all peered behind me. The sounds of Amanda snoring was all some needed to see I was telling the truth. A few muttered amongst themselves while others stared at me with hungry eyes.

"So, what next?" I asked, now recovered fully from my romp moments ago.

"Well we could just ignore her and do the deed inside the room, we could do it right here OR just do it right here." Alisha said. Alisha's the Loupunny.

"Hmm. I say do it here." I said after a few moments of tough deliberation. "Who's next?" Rebecca raised her hand. I nodded as I motioned for them all to enter the room. They all sat in a corner as I took Rebecca's hand and led her into the center of the room.

"We skipping foreplay?" she asked, hands on her hips. I nodded before she pounced on me, bringing us to the floor.

"Which hole you want?" she asked as she hovered over me.

"Your choice." I said. She nodded and winked at me before positioning herself appropriately. Slowly, she slid down onto my member. I looked down to see the tip of my member disappear into her anus. I quickly flipped her over onto her back, so I was on top. She yelped but otherwise didn't complain. I quickly pulled what little of my rod was in her backdoor, I then slid my tip back inside before quickly pulling back out, light gasps and moans escaping her lips.

"You tease." She said through slightly ragged breaths.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it." I said smugly as I shoved my entire length into her ass. She yelped at the intrusion but, quickly enjoyed the feeling. I was surprised at how snug her anus was. I didn't ponder things long before I began thrusting my hips forwards, sending my meat deeper into her hole. She wrapped her arms around my neck, ensuring I didn't go anywhere. Not like I would leave anyway. I was very surprised when her body convulsed, fluids spraying out of her vagina.

"What? Done already?" I asked as she panted trying to recover as I mercilessly pounded her anus in an attempt to get off at least once before she came again. I groaned as I sent my load into her anus. The feeling of my liquids in her backdoor sent her over the edge, as she convulsed again sending another torrent of her juices down onto my manhood and the floor, before she too passed out.

"Well…that wasn't as much fun as I had hoped." I said sourly. "Who's my third partner?"

Susan walked over to me from the corner while Amanda, who had apparently awoken during my fun with Rebecca, carried her to the corner, and out of the way. I glanced in between Susan's legs and saw that she was already considerably wet. Susan leaned against the wall behind me, her legs spread apart as far as they would go giving me full view of her moist cunt. She looked back at me and gave me a seductive wink, and wiggled her behind invitingly. I couldn't refuse an offer like that. I quickly stood up and positioned myself directly behind her so that my tip was right near her waiting entrance. I slowly poked and probed her entrance, causing sharp gasps and moans to escape her lips.

"Damn you like to tease a woman don't you?" She said, looking back.

"Not really I'm just having fun." I said sarcastically before I finally had managed to stick my tip through her pink, puffy lips. We both moaned simultaneously as I was taken to the hilt. I didn't feel like wasting time, so I instantly proceeded to slide out leaving just the tip inside her sex before pounding back into her. Her moans began to become slightly more erratic as I pounded into her, more quickly and more powerfully. I could tell she was close as her inner walls squeezed me more frequently. I glanced around the room to find the rest of the women furiously fingering themselves as they watched. I guess I'm doing well. I gave them no mind as I turned my attention to the women who I was fucking. Before I had a chance to notice my orgasm had crept up on me. We both moaned as we rode out our orgasms in bliss. Her fluids coating my shaft, as I sent waves of my gooey white prize into her orifice, just to be washed away with her own fluids. She slowly began sliding down the wall. I quickly caught her as she too had collapsed and went to snooze land after one round.

"OKAY! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO GO MORE THAN ONE SINGLE ROUND!" I yelled angrily. None of them were paying any attention to me as they all convulsed simultaneously, eyes closed, riding out their own orgasms in darkness.

'That answers that question.' I thought as I set Susan down gently in the corner and waited for whoever was next. That's when I noticed that the Garchomp was the only one who wasn't fingering herself. She also was the only one who didn't have a puddle of fluids near them.  
"Okay! Change of plans! Haley and Alisha! The two of you are next!" I yelled so that they could all hear. Each of the women who were still awake looked surprised at my sudden change of heart.

"Hey! It was supposed to be my turn next!" Monica yelled at me somewhat angrily. I smiled slyly and motioned for her to calm down.

"Don't worry I'll stay well rested enough to take care of you as well." I said. I looked at my legs and saw that my penis was SOAKED in collaborative juices of different Pokémon.

"Monica. Call room service or something, but I want this room clean while the three of us are in the shower doing our thing okay?"

She groaned in frustration but obliged as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Haley, Alisha, let's go." I said as I motioned to the door that led to the bathroom.

As I stepped inside I was shocked at how…bland it was. It only held a toilet, shower and sink. I shrugged and turned on the water. I bean scrubbing myself before motioning for the ladies to join me. Once my member was clean the duo quickly went to town. I was laid down at the edge of the shower while Alisha was sitting on top of me, bouncing up and down on my member at an incredible pace, while Haley placed her sump in my face, giving my tongue full access to her folds. I slowly gave her sex one slow, drawn out lick, causing a sharp moan to escape her. She tasted spicy, like any fire Pokémon would but she also tasted a little salty. I'm guessing because she's also a flying type. I wasn't complaining she didn't taste awful but she wasn't something I'd go out of my way to taste again. I continued to drag my tongue across her folds a few more times before I sent it deep into the confines of her sex.

o3o (That's how I'm going to skip time now)

By the time I was finished with the two one-round ladies in the shower, the room service was just walking out the door. I walked out the bathroom carrying Alisha on my shoulder and dragging Haley's limp body behind me.

"Okay. Monica, I hope that you can last more than ONE ROUND." I said, panting from dragging a heavy fire type.

"I just hope you can keep up with me." She remarked.

"I like your attitude." I replied, smirking. She was on the bed in a flash. Her large blue tail swinging to and fro, one of her claws rested across her chest while the other supported her head. I quickly closed in on her, crawling on all fours as I reached the bed. She quickly lay on her back, her legs spread so I had easy access to her dragon type opening. I opted to go with some foreplay this time around. She shot me a quizzical look as I slowly dragged my face down to her sex. I grinned as her facial expression changed from confused to one more blissful, as I quickly flailed my tongue around her sensitive walls. Her species might not have a clitoris, but their lips are more sensitive, which I planned to take advantage of. Light moans escaped her as I pumped one finger into her sex and pulled it back out again and again, while lapping at her insides with my tongue. In time I inserted a second finger and began pumping at a much faster pace. Within moments her walls tightened around my fingers. I closed my eyes as her sex liquids slashed out, soaking my face and fingers. She panted for a few moments as I sat and waited for her to recover.

I yelped as she pounced on me, her sex just centimeters away from my tip. Without warning she slammed down hard. I moaned as her inner walls squeezed me tight, while she bounced atop of me as fast as she could.

"Oh, yes. You dirty little boy! Fuck me hard!" she moaned into the air.

Whoa it's been a while sense I've heard words like that.

I began thrusting upwards as she came back down. Her large breasts bouncing up and down, like volleyballs hanging from her chest. She was well-endowed because her breasts were the size of volleyballs.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" She moaned, eyes half lidded and glossed over in lust, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Shit! C-Cumming!" I said before I launched my load into her tight orifice. Her body convulsed as she sent her fluids in every direction, drenching my shaft and the blanket, as she rode me throughout her orgasm.

"Well you still awake?" I asked through ragged breaths, as she lay next to me, panting.

"Yeah, you ready for round two?"

"I was born ready."

o3o

By the time I had left the bar it was 10:40 So I had arrived home at, 10:49. Exhausted, I fell on the couch and succumbed to sleep.

HOLY SHIT! This is THE longest chapter EVER! I give thanks to my friend Forrester because he gave me the confidence I needed when I was down about my work. Thanks dude. :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Unfortunately I lost the entire story I had saved because my flashdrive broke meaning chapters 1-13 GONE! Oh and I'm thinking that Chapters 14-17 and maybe 18 will be request only chapters and sorry for taking so long I just kind of lost interest for a while, my bad and another issue is I couldn't think of what Pokémon to use! T.T Well here's your update! Enjoy and don't forget to review! (Look up the story when its removed from fanfiction using Google you might find a remake :D)**

"Wow I can't believe this place was so close to that giant room right there." I said as I pointed to the giant room with the orgy.

"Ha-ha. Happens to a lot of people don't fret about it." The bartender said

"Yeah I'll try and keep that in mind." I said as I walked away. I found this bar within the bar called 'the fruit' what the hell kind of name is the fruit? That's just plain dumb.

I walked around the bar hoping to find some way to go without sex for once. I wandered through hall after hall, totally lost. I eventually started chipping parts of the paint off the wall with my thumb. Each time I would come to a path with multiple halls to turn to I would pick one, chip part of the paint off the wall and walk.

I started feeling like I was being followed. Have you ever felt like someone was watching you but when you turn around there's nobody there? Well that's how I feel right now. I managed to catch a glimpse but I couldn't make out a shape. Hell, I couldn't figure out what color it was. I started taking turns that I had already taken, trying to get the thing off my tail, so to speak.

I found an empty room to camp. When the thing darted into the room it looked confused and jumped when the door slammed behind it.

"Hi there, you must be my stalker for the day." I said as I got a good look at what was following me. It was an Ivysaur. It smiled wide at me as I walked closer. "What are you smiling about?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I've finally caught you." Its voice was rough but yet feminine, like she had a cold or something.

"Um. I more or less caught you." I retorted. She just snorted at me.

"So what's your name?"

"Isabel."

"Nice. I'm—"  
"I know who you are. I've been trying to find you for a while now." Whoa, I'm getting serious stalker vibes.

"Um. Okay? That's just a little creepy." I said with a nervous laugh

"Deal with it pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? Okay that's new. Do NOT call me pretty boy." I said surprised at being called "pretty boy"

"Ha-ha whatever. Hot stuff."

"Don't call me hot stuff either."

"Sugar lips"

"No"

"Lamb chop"

"No"

"Sweet pee"

"No"

"baby boy"

"Total no"

"Tall dark and ham-some"

"What the fuck? No"

"Then WHAT?"

"How about…'The one that got away'?" I said quoting a line from a song that I can't remember the name of.

"The one that got away….wait HEY!" By the time she realized what I meant I had already left the room and was running full speed down the hall.

"So long sucker!" I yelled back as I turned a corner.

_WHAM!_

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my hurt nose.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw that I ran into a Rhydon. (No wonder my nose hurts so much! Owww)

"Oh I'm Devon. Who are you? Man my nose hurts!" I said as I stood up.

"Don't got a name. What were you running from?" She asked looking behind me.

"Just some random Ivysaur named Isabel." I said. Her eyes suddenly narrowed on me when I said this.

"Oh? So you're the guy that she was searching for huh? Well I don't see what all the women see in you really." She said

"Um…Thanks?" I said sheepishly. She laughed before grabbing me by my shirt collar and carried me away.

Awww fuck.

She carried me through many different halls, turning every which way. I got lost instantly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Someplace _private_." She said emphasizing the word 'private'.

"Oh, boy." I said as she opened a door which led to a circular room with a circular anything. Circular windows, circular door, circular bed, circular pillows, everything was circular! CIRCULAR OVERLOAD!

She quickly threw me onto the bed, my pants somehow flew in a random direction, my boxers flying in a different random direction.

How the hell does that even work?

Slowly she…

_**KICK!**_

I suddenly kicked her in her face, grabbed my pants, and boxers and ran out the door, closing it shut behind me.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I heard her yell behind me. I quickly hid somewhere and put my clothes back on before running some more.

_WHAM!_

"God damn it again with my fucking nose! Owww!" I yelped as I looked up at who it was I ran into this time. Just a fucking wall, how could I have missed the fact that there was a wall there?

"Hey there punk." Someone said behind me. I turned to see um….I have no clue.

"Who the shits?" I said confused as to where the voice came from.

"Up here, on the ceiling"

"Ack! What the fuck?" I yelped as I saw a very angry looking Golbat hanging from the ceiling.

"I've been hired to beat the shit out of you by someone who has quite the grudge on you for what you did last time. And I have a message as well;

' _YOU LITTLE RUNT! I won't forget how badly you beat me that day and how badly you destroyed my reputation! '_

And that's the message." The Golbat said.

"Ok? Wait you're here to WHAT? Oh fuck!" I said as I rolled to the side, as the Golbat lunged at me from above.

THWACK!

I kicked him as he turned to attack me, sending him flying. (Painfully)

"Take this!" He yelled as the tip of his wings began to glow white. Wing attack. When he was close enough, I launched myself to the ceiling, rocketed down and slammed my elbow into the square of his back. He screamed and crashed to the ground.

"Ugh… Ok Ok! I give! Owww damn that hurts." He said as I jogged away from the scene.

"Who the hell gave that Golbat that message? I'm pretty sure it's someone who I beat the shit out of before." I said to myself as I pondered the question at hand.

*FLASHBACK!*

"_Hahaha! What do you want shrimp? Move outta my way or I'll squash you too!" He said, smug look and all._

"_Bite me, you fag! It's not nice to gang up on women! Now you're gonna answer to me!" I snapped._

"_What! Why you little runt! C'mere!" He growled as he charged me. I extended my foot at the last second, slamming directly into his stomach. I yelled as I jumped up to his face and nailed him from above with a spinning drop kick. He crashed to the ground with a loud thud. I grasped his shoulders and yanked him up before continually bringing my knee ho his chest. With one last slam, I sent him sprawling to the ground. When he stood up he was greeted with my shoe in his face. He yelled in pain as he walked backward. I yelled in anger, slamming one final hard kick to his ribs. He wailed in agony as I cracked a rib or two with my foot. He flew feet away, the crowd of Krokorok gasping as they saw their leader defeated so quickly. I growled at the and they fled in terror, a pure blood rage in my eyes. I walked to the defeated Pokémon, slowly and epically._

_*_END FLASHBACK*

'Oh. It could be that guy. I'm PRETTY sure it's that guy.' I thought to myself, as I continued to walk around terribly lost. I decided not to bother when I finally found myself in 'the rave'. That's what everyone calls it.

"Yes! Well I might as well dance for a bit." I said to myself.

By the time I was focused on what the hell was going on I was dancing like an idiot for the second time, this time I was dancing with some random Nidoqueen. Oh goodie. I was expecting to dance for a few more minutes before she said anything like last time with the Kangaskhan but instead I decided to say something

"It's kinda loud here don't you think? Want to go somewhere quiet?" I yelled so she could hear me over the music. Last time I was dancing with a Pokémon I had a pair of hips grinding against mine. The Nidoqueen had her back against my chest and was rubbing her ass on me. I just looked dumb. I'm not even gonna say what I was doing I looked like an idiot…

"Sure. You have anywhere in mind?" she yelled back, her tail wrapping around my waist possessively.

"Not really." I yelled as she continued to rub her rear end on my groin, growing slightly more heated as time went on.

"Okay, then come with me" she said as she led me away from the raving people. "I'd rather just do it on the couch…" She mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No, you said something about the couch."

"I said 'I'd rather just do it on the couch'"

"Oh well ok let's do it on the couch. I don't really care where we do it." I said, as we sat on the couch, well _I _sat on the couch and she sat on my lap.

As soon as she was settled down on my lap she brought her lips to mine in a passionate kiss, one of her hands was around the back of my neck while the other was undoing the zipper of my jeans. When she had finally unzipped my pants she quickly pulled them down along with my boxers. Slowly she slid down to my chest then my stomach until she was on her knees, while her face was directly in front of my hard member.

I gasped as she dragged her tongue across the underside of my penis.

She continued to lap at my shaft for several moments, leaving a vicious amount of saliva in her wake before wrapping her mouth around my tip and suckling ever-so-gently.

Slowly she slid more of me into her mouth, her tongue snaking up and down and all along my manhood.

Instinctually I thrust my hips forwards.

She grabbed my hips to keep me from moving as she began to bob her head.

I moaned into the air as her expert tongue sent me to cloud nine.

I moaned loudly as her mouth tightened around my penis, the pressure of her suckling increased, and she upped her pace.

I clenched my fists and moaned into the air as I was brought to orgasm, my cock erupting, firing streams of my seed into her wanting jaws.

When I had calmed down from my orgasm, the Nidoqueen was lapping at my tip once again, bringing my cock back to life in seconds.

I smiled slightly as she positioned her sex above my hard member.

I let out a grunt of surprise as she suddenly slammed down, hard before going back up quickly and slamming down again, giving no signs of steadying her pace whatsoever.

"Holy shit." I said as her inner walls squeezed hugged and squeezed me tightly.

Within moments we both simultaneously moaned into the air as we reached our climaxes.

I waited for a few moments before standing on my knees on the couch.

She quickly got onto all fours in front of me.

When my tip was inches away from her sex she said

"Wrong hole." And lifted her tail, revealing her backdoor.

I quickly and over eagerly re-positioned myself.

We both let out a grunt as I took the plunge into her ass.

'Damn her ass is tight!' I thought as I began thrusting my hips.

She started to moan lightly as I set a moderate pace.

My breath began to become ragged, and her moans began to grow louder as she started to push her ass against me, her tail flailing around wildly, causing her anal passage to clench around my cock in wonderful ways.

She screamed into the air, eyes closed shut as she rode out her orgasm in darkness. I moaned loudly as I filled her anus with my cum.

**Wow That was a long chapter. And sorry for not updating sooner I was busy like I said before. Chapter 14 will start the request chapters so start telling me what you want to see! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it and continue to read my work! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 folks! I say that it would be best to review and give me some ideas of situations involving sex and two-four characters or whatever. I just need requests! I can't make an all request chapter with no requests! Oh and a note for the first part: I had tons of other ideas and didn't feel like making Blaziken porn cuz there's enough of that on the internet. -_- Note #2: This chapter contains ****LOTS OF SEX**** so be prepared! Enjoy!**

The next day I woke up bored out of my mind. I had absolutely no idea of what to!

"Oh my gosh! I have absolutely no fucking clue what to do today!" I said to myself. "But then again I never do. I'm just fucking bored! And hungry!" At that I got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen to fix some grub.

"BOOGALOOGA!" Serpentess yelped from behind a corner scaring the hell out of me.

"Waaah! What the HELL was that!?" I exclaimed

"I dunno. Just some noise duh." She replied. I rolled my eyes and made some omelets.

The omelets sucked. But they didn't suck. If that made ANY sense.

"Well I'm….off…again…I have a hint for you;

_What you desire_

_Is in the place of the sire." _I said in my best Lord Voldemort voice. She rolled her eyes and began to think of the answer to my riddle as I left with a laugh.

Oh if you want to know what the riddle meant it meant I had food stored in my room. I just love making riddles.

I OBVIOUSLY walked my way to….Where do you think I went? I've been going there for like….forever now. Ok yes that was over exaggerated, I admit that. But I walked my happy ass back to the bar.

I had enough food stored in my room for both lunch and dinner in case I didn't get home until late, don't want Serpentess to die now do we? NO we do NOT.

Oh hey look at that, we've arrived.

First thing that happens when I walk in. A hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me away so fast I barely had any time to react.

"Hello!" I said as I was quickly pinned to the ground.

All I saw was a red blur moving around and then…

POOF!

There goes my pants. God damn it. I should have brought extras.

I finally got a good look at what grabbed me as I felt something warm wrap around my limp member.

It was a Blaziken. It had one of its claws wrapped around my cock and was pumping lightly.

Involuntarily, my breathing became slightly more ragged as the Blaziken brought its beak to my now hard member, flicking its warm, wet tongue across my tip.

I looked around and saw a busty blonde on all fours, a Houndoom slamming his canine cock into her pussy while a Kadabra stuffed his cock into her mouth, which she seemed to eagerly accept.

Meanwhile A guy was laying on his back, Zangoose bouncing up and down eagerly in his lap, a Lucario on his face refusing to move while a Hitmonchan rubbed his chest.

A little farther over a Nidoking was slamming his monster cock into a little girl who seemed to be only around the age of sixteen with brown hair while she eagerly jacked off two Nidorino, a Nidoran stuffing her face with cock.

As my attention went back to the Blaziken that now had about half of my length in its beak was ever-so-gently suckling, its tongue working its way around what it could of my length while one claw was furiously jacking me off, pleasuring what her beak couldn't reach.

I looked around again, this time I spotted a guy laying with his back against the wall while a Charmeleon eagerly sucked him off.

A perky wide hipped woman was bouncing on top of a Machoke while eagerly sucking off a Machop.

Meanwhile the Blaziken that was treating me to some amazingly wonderful tongue service, had managed to stuff more of my cock into her beak, before she began to slowly bob her head.

'Man I'd rather just get on with the fucking than deal with foreplay right now but beggars can't be choosers.' I thought as the Blazikens tongue snaked it way around the width of my shaft, one claw still jacking me off at amazing speeds.

I moaned into the air as the Blazikens tongue treatment brought me to orgasm, my seed shooting down the fire type Pokémon throat.

As soon as I had finished with the Blaziken a Luxray soon showed up, its front legs were on the wall behind me for support and began lapping at my soft member, causing it to spring to life, ready for action once again.

Soon the electric Pokémon had its tongue sliding around the length of my now hard manhood.

I heard footsteps coming from my right. I turned to see what was getting closer to see a Garchomp stop right in front of me, bending down so it was sitting on its knees.

I gasped as the Garchomp's tongue dragged across my base. The Luxray with its muzzle wrapped around my tip, suckling and purring to itself faintly.

What luck! Three-way! Score!

The Garchomp continued to drag its pink, slimy tongue around my base while the Luxray shoved more of my cock into its muzzle, its rough tongue sliding up and down on the underside my shaft while my tip rubbed along the roof of its muzzle.

They both slid upwards my shaft, the Luxray letting me fall from its muzzle as the Garchomp brought it in for a deep kiss, their tongues mingling, with my cock sandwiched between them.

Against my better judgment I looked around and saw a Charizard on all fours, sucking off the guy who was just receiving some tongue service from a Charmeleon a little while ago, while another guy slammed his cock into the horny fire pokemons wanting cunt. She looked like she was enjoying herself as another man came to her as she began furiously jacking him off.

I gasped and clenched my fists as the two Pokémon broke their kiss, the Garchomp slowly sliding its way down my shaft, furiously jacking me off, and lightly squeezing my balls. The Luxray lapping at my base diligently.

I could feel myself reaching my limit.

Both Pokémon slid upwards to my tip, sandwiched in between them as they shared a second kiss, their tongues mingling again, while the Garchomp was still jacking me off.

I groaned into the air as my cock throbbed, sending powerful spurts of my seed onto the tongues, chest, and faces of the two moaning Pokémon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Devon-Demon Says: Yo! I've been reading a lot of other people stuff but I can't review cuz I'm reading them on my phone that stinks -_- Plus I've been playing Pokémon S/E/R roms. I've decided that Chapters 16 & 17 will be ALL REQUESTS so ****PLEASE REQUEST THINGS! ****Until I get at least enough requests to make a good chapter I won't post them but I will make them. I have decided how I want to go with this story and how it will end on a side note, PLUS I realized that fighting=PLOT smut=POINTLESS CRAP…. LOL HA-HA-HA! ENJOY! Read and Review!**

"Why did you have food in your room?" Serpentess asked.

"Because I wanted too. Now I have to go do something, food is in same place as before. Bye." I said as I walked out the door.

By the time…wait….I say this like pretty much every damn time don't I? Fuck that.

I pushed my way through the people inside when suddenly Carla pushed me onto a nearby couch.

"Hey! What are you" I started to say before she brought my face to hers, locking lips, bringing me in for a kiss.

Suddenly I felt something tug at my jeans.

I tried to look but Carla was holding onto the back of my neck, making it hard to move.

I forced Carla off of me when my jeans were removed.

It was a Serperior.

"Well hello." I said sheepishly before Carla brought her lips to mine again.

The grass snake Pokémon removed my boxers, exposing my soft member to the air.

I clenched my thigh muscles as I felt the grass types forked tongue lapping at my manhood. (Yes I clenched my thighs, don't like it? Kiss my hairy ass. Ha-ha-ha!)

I could feel Carla grinning as we kissed, my member getting hard very fast as the Serperior continued its work.

Needing air, I broke off from Carla, who was smiling mischievously now.

"Skip, no skip?" She asked. We've had enough time together she just says those three words and I knew what they meant instantly.

"Skip." I said. She turned her top half around and told the Pokémon that was currently suckling my tip that we were skipping foreplay this time around.

Catching me off guard Carla pushed me down so I was lying on my back on the couch.

I saw the snake Pokémon position her sex above my manhood right before Carla sat on my face, blocking my sight.

(Poof there goes sight) I thought as I quickly started lapping at her folds, my tongue exploring her familiar hole, her faint moans growing louder very fast as the grass Pokémon slammed down on my shaft, her inner walls squeezing me extremely tightly.

(Holy shit! Un-fucking-believable! I never thought anyone could be this

fucking tight!) I thought as she slammed down again and again, setting a moderate pace, meanwhile Carla was humping my face, her juices following onto my tongue.

I put my hands onto the grass Pokemons hips, helping her keep her balance, as we both reached our limits her juice following onto my legs and groin, meanwhile my white, gooey punk flooded her insides, only to be washed out with her own.

I had just finished my session with Carla and uh…who ever she was ha-ha! Well, anyways I was feeling _way _Hornier than usual and just my super ultra-omega supreme lucky luck I caught sight of an Umbreon presenting. Not giving a crap that I was out in the open (Before when I first arrived I would care but not anymore. I'm like…a hero or some shit here) I walked over to the Pokémon, my pants reaching my ankles as I bent onto my knees, a hand guiding my already (Miraculously and coincidentally) hard cock to the Dark-types eager sex, a yelp escaping its jaws as my member pressed its lips apart.

I clenched my eyes shut as the Umbreon's inner walls squeezed my member tightly, moans filling my ears. (Well _HER_ moans is what I mainly focused on more than the rest of the rooms moaning)

I continued to thrust into the little dark-type Pokémon, its moans getting louder and louder after each thrust. (She _IS_ pretty damn small compared to me so she's most likely having the time of her life, while I, on the other hand, I was slightly uncomfortable but still enjoying it.) Opening my eyes I saw looking to the sky, eyes clenched shut, her pink tongue hanging out of her mouth, drool falling to the ground. My hands went to her hips, allowing me to add more power to my thrusts, her moans getting louder and her walls clenching me tighter as she neared her orgasm.

"C-Cumming!" I heard her say (Translator helps ha-ha-ha!) right before I felt her walls clench down even tighter as her fluids rushed out onto the floor.

I continued to thrust throughout her orgasm, her walls squeezing me tighter than ever and inevitably I came as well, my white gooey liquid cascading over her inner walls, another loud moan escaping her before her front leg collapsed beneath her. We just sat there motionless, panting as we regained out breath.

When we had recovered, I pulled my still hard member out of her sex, as she flipped onto her back, leg spread wide and looking seductively at me. I eagerly readied my erection at her sex once again before her tail moved, blocking me.

Taking the hint I lifted her hips a little higher, placing her legs on mine, and aiming my penis at her (Most likely super tight) anal hole.

A loud moan escaped her as I barely pressed the tip of my member into her. Yep her butt was super tight like I thought. I was actually in a little bit of pain but still enjoying it nonetheless, especially when her hole gripped me even tighter as her tail flailed around, plus the pleasant, soft touch of her fur made me shudder as I started fucking her in the ass, thrusting my hips back and forth at an erratic pace, one of my hands sliding down her form to her moist sex, a finger massaging across her outer lips, a purr of pleasure sounding from within her throat.

I was walking around when a VERY long tongue grabbed my ankle and snatched me away.

"NOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo! Mommy!" I yelled as I was pulled…Holy crap how long is this thing taking me? "GLUHAWH!" I exclaimed as I crashed into a wall (Cliché much? Like…wow that's comical stuff and it hurt worse than a baseball bat to the balls!)

"Well now we can't have you unconscious now can we?" A feminine voice said.

"Please don't rape me…" I said in a little girl voice, somewhat fearful.

"…No…J-Just no… You…No…" She said as I looked over and saw…

"Hannah! What's going on!" I said as her tongue released my ankle.

"Max wishes to see you."

"Ooooh Shirts." I said as I stood, following the Pokémon into a VERY large room, max standing in the middle wearing his usual Black suit and red tie…(HOLY FUCK HE LOOKS LIKE SLENDERMAN! ACK! Except he has a face. Ha-ha-ha!)

"HOLY SHIT! LOOK OUT!" He yelled as I looked to my right and saw…oh fuck.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled in pain as I was hit by a HYPER BEAM ATTACK that hurt like MAD FUCKING HELL!

"No! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Max yelled as I kneeled on a single knee, the front of my shirt gone, my arms burnt to a painful crisp.

"Damn! That burns! You're another _assassin_ aren't you?" I said as I kicked the son of a bitch that blasted me in his face, sending him to the floor with a loud thud.

"Yeah! You get him Devon! He burnt my new paint!"

"WHAT? I just got nailed with a friggin HYPER BEAM and you're worried about you're PAINT!? WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" I said as I dodged a focus punch. "Wha!" I yelped as his tail suddenly hit me in the chest.

"FIRAGA MAGIC BITCH!" I yelled as I went NUTZ! (A/N: Lol Firaga from FF and or KH. NUTZ=Insane ass kicking mode.)


	15. Chapter 15

_**OH MY F***ING GOD! I just found the INHERITANCE(Book 4) book by Christopher Paolini at my uh…College's library… yeah let's say that. But anyway I'm going to be reading that non-stop and I AM SO FRIGGING HAPPY! But then I thought. 'If I'm happy about finding something I wanted to read, the readers of my work on fanfiction should be happy about more work of mine…or something…' And TA-DA! Here I am writing like an insane person READ AND ENJOY! And on a side note I'm making a series based off of ERAGON (SERIES BOOKS) well sorta. No smut all plot, Change of plans. ENDING OF STORY RIGHT NOW! Final chapter! VERY DARK AND DEPRESSING and some things will be a shock. READ AND REVIEW lots of death, destruction and heartbreak in this chapter.**_

I woke up to A_ VERY VERY __VERY _angry grass snake Pokémon in my face.

"Hey seprentess." I said

"DON'T HEY ME!" She yelled making my eyes go wide with shock and confusion.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked

"WITH ME? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS DOWN STAIRS HMM?" she snapped

(What!? Please no….no…NO!)

"what? Who?" I asked casually.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! I'm talking about your friends Max and Carla." She said

(OH FUCK NO!) I thought as I kept my face as calm as possible.

"Um…Okay?" I said pretending to be confused.

"Hey Dark eyes!" A voice said behind my door as it slightly slid open.

(NOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo ooo! My fucking life is fucking RUINED! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT ALL TO MOTHER FUCKING HELL! Arrrrgh!) I thought in my head as Carla walked in.

"No…No, no, and no!" I whispered as I threw my head back, blankets covering my face.

"Ohhhh. Crap." Max said as he entered the room

"GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I yelled as I thrust the blankets down, got my shoes on before Charging past the two visitors and charging outside, Not even bothering to lock the door or anything, tears running down my face, eyes clenched shut.

(Authors Note: Oh damn he's crushed. BIG TIME. o lol faces! Yay!)

I arrived at the bar and didn't bother to have the mist stuff that prevents any Pokémon scents rubbing off on you for a set amount of time envelop me because it's pointless now.

Scowling something Fierce I charged through the crowd that had gathered, pushing people out of my way.

"Well it looks like we meet again PUNK." A familiar voice said

"Buzz off you cock sucking son of a fucking bitch. I'm not in the mood for your childish vendetta." I growled as I looked at the Pokémon who spoke to me.

"AGAIN? You'll pay DEARLY for that." He said

"Pay? PAY? PAY? PAY? PAY!?" I said getting louder after each word.

"That's what I said, loser." He replied and something triggered my brain to remember my high school years, where everyone used to pick on me and call me a loser because I was more or less into LOVE than pointless fucking like most guys back then.

"…" I was silent, a familiar burning feeling in my Chest.

"Ha! Scared are we? No surprise there." He said.

I said nothing as a single memory finally returned to me.

~FLASHBACK~

I was being held down by a few grown men in robes as one was chanting as if casting a spell, one of his hands visible out of his robe.

Suddenly his fingertips blazed with a dark purple flame and my eyes went wide in fear.

"No no no! Don't touch me! NOOO!" I screamed as my shirt was lifted and the man pressed his fingertips onto my chest, a searing pain on my chest, soon spread throughout my entire body and I felt like most of my strength was being sealed away

"You have been sealed child. Now the dark powers that rest within you shall sleep until awoke by a sadness greater than death of one close to you." The man said as I writhed in the pain, screaming loudly.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I screamed, squirming to break free of the men's grasp and still in pain. LOTS of pain

"You shall know when the time comes. Hopefully that time shall never cease to pass." He said before I blacked out.

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

(So this is what that man meant…) I thought to myself as my hand started to emit a sinister dark violet glow.

"What the hell?" The idiot before me said.

"I no longer have any restraints. My full power has finally been released, the darkness within me blackening my very core." I said

(That's right…I'm finally free to go full power!)

"What!?" he said fear taking root in his very being. "L-Lies! ARCEUS! GET HIM!" He said

"Hmm? Not even a godly Pokémon such as Arceus can stop me." I said as the four legged god Pokémon appeared.

"You dare oppose me human!?" The god said angrily

"Damn straight." I said, causing the god to bellow in rage, his power shaking the very ground.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR SUCH INSOLENCE" he said as he came at me.

"Try and touch me…You crack whore." I said, my eyes showing the very same rage and betrayal I felt deep within my heart. The moment I was close enough I extended my arm out to where his neck was soon to be and clenched down into a fist as I felt his body touch my skin, his eyes going wide as he realized I had easily stopped his attack with only ONE BARE hand.

The crowd that was watching gasped as the God Pokémon writhed in pain, my entire body glowing with the dark, violet flames the man in my past had used, the pain in my chest fading.

"No! P-Please! Spare me!" Arceus pleaded.

"Hmph. Pathetic. Was I spared from this cursed fate? NO. Was I given mercy by the gods? NO. Will I show mercy? Will I Spare anyone who gets in my way? Not while I have blood coursing through my veins…alive." I said before crushing his neck, blood spurting from his mouth before his body fell limp.

"HOLY FUCK!" Max's voice said. I looked over wide-eyed and saw the man who I now DESPISED staring at me in shock.

"YOU!" I snarled as more Godly Pokémon appeared before me. "! OUT OF MY WAY!"

"You defeated the god of creation…It seems you are very strong…human…" Mewtwo said, tail flicking.

"Bite me. NOW MOVE!" I said

"No. We are the council of the gods. We are in need for a new god of Creat—" Mew said in her soft gentle voice.

"I DON'T CARE NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY OR YOU'LL SUFFER THE SAME FATE!" I snapped, anger flowing through me.

"SUCH INSOLENCE! PERISH FILTHY HUMAN!" Deoxys said angrily, as the god roared, the sheer force of their power sending me back a single step.

"I don't think I can win at the level. Time to release all of the darkness in my heart, to let my soul blacken with anger, my heart be consumed by darkness. You too, shall sink into the depths of nothingness." I said as I roared loudly, the gods sliding back several feet as my aura overwhelmed them, my body changing form.

"What the!?" One of them said as my black hair turned a dirty silver, my brown eyes becoming a unnerving gold while my clothes morphed into a white robe with black symbols on it. (Authors note: FROM KINGODM HEARTS II SORA&RIKU VS XEMNAS-Xemnas' light form O_O)

"SINK INTO THE DEPTHS OF DRAKNESS!" I said as I created two red beams of energy that solidified in my hands. I rushed the nearest God, slashing them to bits with the energy beam blades.

I remember defeating every godly Pokémon I saw before my heart drifted off into the world of darkness, my body fading in a white light before vanishing completely.

_**THE END**_

_**Epic huh? When Serpentess finds out about Max and everything listen to ROXAS'S THEME FROM KINGODM HEARTS. When fighting the god Pokémon listen to MYSTERIOUS FIGURE from Kingdom hearts Birth By Sleep and thank you for reading! Here are the sounds I recommended listening to above in .AMR format Whatever that means -_- **_

_**ROXAS' THEME:**_

_**MYSTERIOUS FIGURE:**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**OMG I hate it when I get new ideas. I just have to work on them when that happens (It's all I can think about)**_

_**But what makes it worse, is when I'm in school and the idea pops up, then someone or the teacher starts talking to me. Once my best friend asked me if I wanted to come hang and I said 'Rough sex'**_

_**His face said WTF and I laughed my ass off. But then it got awkward.**_

_**Well, that's off topic! So This Chapter was going to be its own thing but I had an idea how to incorporate it into this one. A warning, you may be totally confused as to WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? You didn't miss anything. Just roll with it. Things will be explained later. And It will be bad ass. :3**_

I was sitting down in my office. My Newly Evolved Houndoom, Lupa, sitting in my lap. (Even though lots of people say she's too big for that but whatever)

I sighed peacefully as I leaned back in my chair.

My friends used to dream of running a large business and getting the big bucks, I just wanted the cash.

And I got it.

I might not have a big, humongous business, but I sure as hell have plenty of cash to make it into one.

I named the place 'Steel for Feel'. You have to think about that unless you're a real pokephilie. Heh, heh.

I run a brothel and it runs amazingly, it consists of one large building with three sections. Each section consisted of several other rooms.

The first section was for me and me alone. (Except for Lupa) It was just the main section where meetings and other official things were held, it's also where we slept seeing as how the building was also my own house.

The second section was for staff only and consisted of the rooms for the staff if they needed it along with the Cafeteria.

The third and last section was where the staff actually did 'work'.

My office also happened to be my bedroom.

I yawned as I looked at the time.

Nine fifty three.

"Close to closing time." I said

Lupa nodded and hopped from my lap.

I stood up and clicked the announcement button on my wall.

"Please excuse me for the interruption but we will be closing in seven minutes. Please finish any round's you may be in the middle of before departing. The security will examine every room and destroy any stragglers if they try to hide. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed your stay." I said in a cheery voice.

In anime having a cheery voice and talking about killing the other person is hell of a lot scarier than trying to sound demonic. Being cheery is like saying 'Oh hey you need to do laundry or I'll rip out your soul and feast on your flesh.' Or some other freaky shit so I act cheery when talking about killing people. It works hell of a lot better too!

I could see a bunch of people walking quickly out through the front door, the staff waving them good bye.

I smiled as my cheery voice scared the hell out of so many older people.

Then my phone rang.

I did a 007 roll and picked it up as I stood, bringing it to my ear.

"Everyone's gone boss. Not as many people today." My head of security and best _human_ friend said

"Got it. I'm gonna be with Lupa… Leave Security Cameras on. I'll keep an eye on everyone like I usually do." I said

"That always freaks me out dude." He said

"Whatever"

He laughed before hanging up.

I hung the phone up and looked around the room, finding no sign of Lupa.

"Weird." I said.

Being rich has it's perks. It helps when new technologies come out like the newest human to Pokémon translator. They used to be headphone like things. But now they are just cybernetic implants into the brain which allows you to understand any Pokémon. It puts less strain on a psychic Pokémon because they don't need to use their powers to communicate even though that problem should have been solved when the earphone style translators were invented, but whatever.

I smiled when I saw her nose peeking beneath the blankets on the bed.

"I see you." I said.

"No you don't"

I laughed and said

"Yes I do" She stuck her tongue out at me and

"Shut up."

I felt woozy as my vision began to blur and my head throbbed.

"W-Whoa…What's…going….on….?" I said as I fell to the ground.

I could hear Lupa's voice

"N…aga…mem….imp….s...ssing..p!.Why.n.w…" Is all I could hear before I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes.

"The hell…"

"Oh, man am I glad that your awake…" Max said

"Where…Ah! Ow, ow!" I said, rubbing my shoulder. "Where…Where am I what is this place?"

"You mean you don't remember destroying those _images_?"

"Images?"

"Yeah, images. Weaker copies basically."

"Copies? Of what?"

"Pokémon like Arceus, Mewtwo, Deoxys. The like."

"I remember being with Lupa and then…waking up here."

"Lupa? You dolt!" He said, slapping me.

(Wait…how exactly do I know this guy?)

"How…do we know each other again?" I asked

"Damn…They messed with your memory…Bring her in!" He said. A door opened and a tall green snake Pokémon walked in.

I looked at them like they were on crack.

"He doesn't remember anything. Not as if I'm complaining, but that's still a problem."

"How long was I out?"

"Well, we found you a week ago, and we were told you were already out three days before we found you so I'd say 10 days straight."

"Ten days!?" I said

He nodded as the Pokémon stood beside him

"Who…are you?" I asked, pointing a finger.

The Pokémon frowned.

"You really don't remember…?" It said, its feminine voice was calm and soothing, like a calm spring breeze. I felt strangely nostalgic.

"Try searching your heart." The man said.

I frowned as the Pokémon's tail stroked my face.

"Let him rest Max. He's been out for a pretty long time and who knows what they could have done to him while he's been gone." The snake said

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Max sighed

"Well you see…The memories of life you have now?"

"You mean my memories with Lupa and everyone else?"

The snake cringed at the name Lupa.

"Serpentess…You should leave…" Max said before turning to me. I scowled as I recognized the name.

"Serpentess? I…I know that name…"

"Don't try and force it. Let the memory come back to you." He said

I scowled and relaxed, letting the memory surface on its own.

"Gah! Damn it!" I yelped as my head burned

"You're forcing it! Relax! Don't think about it!" He said

I sighed and cleared my mind, images racing within.

I could see myself battling other trainers with a Snivy, then that Snivy evolved into a Servine and into the Serperior that was standing next to me.

Then it stopped.

I opened my eyes.

"That was weird…" I said, blinking repeatedly.

"Memory refresh, ten percent." a robotic voice said

"Huh?"

"We're restoring your memories. All of them. The ones you lost and the ones you think you had" Max answered.

"So…I've basically been living a bullshit life, and have no memory of my life before hand?"

"Pretty much."

"That blows."

"Yep."

I opened my mouth to say something when another memory flashed inside my mind.

"You'll keep getting random memories until the refresh is complete."

I went to speak when a memory of me strapped to a table flashed in my head.

"_Damn you! Who the hell are you people!"_

"I might as well tell you. Not like you'll remember." A robed guy said. "We are the Arracnar, we are an organization searching for those chosen by the innocence."

"_Innocence?"_

"_Yes. It's a mystical divine force that is within a select chosen few. Those chosen are capable of tremendous feats, such as destroying the gods."_

"_Wait…You mean I have that kind of power!"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Wait a second…What the hell do you want to destroy the gods for!?"_

"_Control! They've been in power for too long. With the gods gone, we can rule the world, start over, and remake it in our image!"_

"_Damn you!" I said as he strapped some helmet thing to my head, Lupa walking in._

"_Start the implantation." She said to her assistant beside me who typed in a bunch of stuff into a computer._

"_Fuck! Aaaaagh!" I yelled as I felt electricity course through my brain._

_I muttered a final obscenity before losing consciousness_

"Whoa…Weird." I said

"What?"

I took a deep breath before explaining the memory.

"Memory Refresh. Fourty percent"

"Damn that thing's fast."

"I'll say. But you might start feeling weak after Fourty five percent." Max said as I stood up.

"What do you—Whoa shit. I see what you mean." I said, leaning up against the wall.

"See?"

"Wait…Max…You son of a bitch…"

"What?"  
I turned around and scowled.

"Don't play dumb. Memories idiot…MEMORIES."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you a hint." I said, summoning a red beam of energy. "Look familiar?"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. Oh shit."

I was feeling even more fatigued as I summoned the energy beam blade thing, my energy waning quickly.

"Energy level twelve percent"

"Crap." I said, letting the beam dissipate into nothing, not having the energy to keep it formed any longer.

"Devon…I knew you were down here the whole time but…Max didn't tell me what you were doing…or more accurately, _who_."

"wait…You were in on this!?"

"Ah shit."

I scowled and walked out of the room.

"Way to go." Max said before I shut the door.

"You came back!" A voice said as a pair of arms wrapped around my chest.

"Who the fuck?" I said, my breath a bit ragged.

I looked behind me to see a Jackal like creature, with blue fur hugging me.

"It's me!"

"Who's me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Carla! Leave him…" Max's voice said

"Awww! But, I haven't seen him in months!"

"Months?" I asked blinking.

Max whispered something and the Pokémon back off.

"Okay…I'm going to need a recap…And a soda." I said as I fell on my ass.

As soon as I said soda I spotted a vending machine. Talk about convenient.

Carla tossed me a can of Mountain dew and Max sat beside me.

"Well…Here goes." He said as I opened my soda.

"Holy fuck." I said.

"Yep."

"I can't believe I've been brainwashed for almost a damn year."

"Wait What? You dumbass! You get attacked, kidnaped, and brainwashed and that's the only thing you can say?"

"Yeah. So?"

We laughed and I slapped him on the back.

I sighed and said

"I'm going to need a day off. So will Serpentess."

"Ooh. Sorry. She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. She was needed somewhere else."

"Let me guess. You found a new brains guy to replace me sense I was gone?" I said angrily

"What? No. We've just been going hell of a lot slower."

"Mhmm. Right" I said

"I'm honest."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm going to go see some old faces, some old tails the like."

"Oh?"

I slapped myself in the face

"Do I need to spell it out?"

"Uh…yeah."

"I'm going. To go. And have sex. With people. I haven't seen. In almost. A year. Are you. Retarded?"

"Oh! Hahaha! No I'm not. Just gone a little slow."

"Uh-Huh… Okay" I said, as I stood.

"Hey, hold on."

"Hmm?"

"Before you leave, do you feel any different?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Memory refresh One hundred percent."

"Talk about delayed."

"Yeah. But…I do feel…strange. I mean I can smell and hear better. I'm also a lot faster too. Like…I evolved or something…It's weird. But whatever. I'm out!"

"Wha—Hey!" He said as I took off down the hall.

It was going to be a nice long day.

Hopefully.


End file.
